Capitalia
by dancerjay12
Summary: SYOC: A collection of one-shots and short stories about YOUR OC's, the capitals! Follow the lives of D.C., London, Paris, Moscow, Berlin, Venice, Ottawa, Beijing, Tokyo, and their fellow capitals. Details inside! Rated T for swearing and probably several sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

"AHHHHHH! NO! RUN RUN RUN RUN!" Amelia wailed, flickering the flashlight off and high-tailing it out of there.

"Amelia, I don't think-"

"RUN HARUMI STOP LOOKING AT IT!" she shrieked, running as fast as Italy in retreat.

"Okay..." Finally, they managed to escape. Amelia was panting heavily, whimpering at the sound of ominous drums.

"D.C., are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dude!" She managed a grin. "Let's just hurry on, right?" They walked along the path, keeping the flashlight pointed in front of them. The moon was covered with clouds. The soft beating of a creepy drum hummed in their ears. The bare trees hung mid air, and, as Amelia pointed out earlier, were in positions that look as though they were ready to jump on her.

"Hey, look at that!" D.C. said as she pointed to the giant tree sitting innocently in the middle of the path. "Finally, another no- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT AWAY GO GO GO GO GO!"

There was a loud white noise, then nothing but the white man's faceless head.

* * *

Tokyo looked awkwardly at D.C., who was whimpering and holding onto her for dear life. Amelia's arms were tightly wrapped around Tokyo, who was squirming and trying not to scream, "PERSONAL SPACE!" Her face was filled with utter terror and shock.

"Amelia, it was just a game..." Tokyo finally sighed with relief as Amelia released her.

"IT WAS SO FREAKING COOL!" She cheered, taking off the headphones and beaming widely. "Wanna play again?"

Harumi looked at her with slight exasperation, but gave a tiny, rare smile. She knew Amelia would probably be plagued with nightmares for weeks to come, and she would probably be the one who inevitably had to deal with it, but she nodded anyways. "Sure."

* * *

**Little taste of the one-shots. Hopefully as ideas and OC's come in, they'll be a bit longer. Just fill this out to submit an OC:**

Name:

Human Name:

Physical Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Flaws:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes:

Phobias:

Friends:

Enemies:

Notes:

**I still need Ottawa, Paris, London, Moscow, Berlin, Beijing, and Venice.**

**_Special thanks to FanfikFrekazoid for her awesome OC Tokyo for being the first reviewer!_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Katherine, why did I get a call from your principal saying you had punched your cousin?" England looked at her sternly.

Katherine raised a perfectly curved eyebrow at her father. "Amelia was being too annoying."

England hid a smirk, even though he knew his daughter could see his face through the rear view window. Unable to recall the reason why he had been initially upset with her, he just focused on stifling his snickers.

8888888888

"So, tell me why your cousin punched you?" America looked at his daughter, confused.

Amelia pouted. "I don't know..."

Alfred shrugged, ruffling her hair as he drove home. "Eh, I'm sure it was an accident."

"Her fist _accidentally_ made contact with my eye."

"... yeah, I'm sure that's it." Alfred replied simply. "It's possible, I mean, England does it all the time."

Amelia sighed. "I'm sure he did, Dad."

8888888888

"KATHY!" Katherine winced as she heard the familiarly loud voice. Though then again, everyone could hear Amelia a good three miles away.

"Yes, Amelia?" She sighed.

The peppy blonde beamed at her cousin. "Hey, little cousin!"

Katherine felt her eye twitch slightly. "I'm older than you, Amelia. I was born in 43 A.D. Not to mention I'm physically like seventeen..." She muttered the last part, but Amelia either ignored it or didn't hear.

"Eh, when was that?" She asked, clueless.

"For the love of God," Katherine groaned. "Were you dropped on your head as a baby?"

Though, knowing her uncle, probably.

"How did you know?" Amelia beamed, before skipping off to meet up with Harumi before the bell rang.

"It all makes sense now..." Katherine muttered to herself, shaking her head and closing her locker door before walking to her classroom.

8888888888

"Please, Harumi!" She begged. "It's not McDonalds, I swear! I know you like the place! And the others will be there too!"

"Amelia, I'm sorry, but I prefer not to eat in this country." Tokyo winced.

DC's eyes went downcast all of a sudden. Harumi winced, knowing what was coming next.

DC sighed, blue eyes growing sad. "O-okay then, Harumi." The personification of Tokyo winced at the eyes, knowing full well DC only used it in dire situations. "I guess I'll just call up Kathy or Ottawa or something..." She mumbled dejectedly, voice filled with sadness.

_You are the great city of Tokyo._ Harumi growled to herself sternly. _You are not falling for this_ _**again**. Amelia will probably make you pay_...

"It's just- we barely see each other, you know?" Amelia said. O_h god she's still talking_ Harumi thought with horror, knowing full well how this was going to end. "I mean, I just want to spend more time with you... we're just so far apart in age, so my classmates make fun of me for not having any friends except for you and my cousins."

She broke. "I-I guess I can come for just a little while..." Harumi groaned internally.

"What?" DC's face broke out into a smile. "Really? You mean it?! That's great! HEY GUYS, HARUMI'S PAYING FOR OUR MEAL!" Amelia ran out, giving her signature laugh.

Harumi's jaw fell open, and her eyes went wide with shock. "Amelia!"

Katherine shook her head, and pat the Japanese girl's shoulder. "I feel ya', mate."

Meanwhile, Japan shivered; D.C. was way too similar to her father. It was unnerving.

* * *

**Shout out to _Blossom the Cat_ who made this OC, London! Thanks!**

**Just fill this out to submit an OC:**

Name:

Human Name:

Physical Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Flaws:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes:

Phobias:

Friends:

Enemies:

Notes:

**I still need the following OC's:**

**Ottawa - Boy  
****Paris - Boy  
Moscow - Boy  
Berlin - Boy  
Beijing - Boy  
Venice - Girl**

**Plus anymore feel free to submit**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for inviting me to your home." London smiled at Tokyo.

"It's not a problem." Tokyo bowed politely. "As our respective guardians are needed in Washington D.C. for the yearly meeting, I thought it would be a good idea to get together."

"Yes it was a brilliant idea." London replied, sitting across the little table from her friend and sipping some tea. "As much as I love my cousin, sometimes she can be a bit... rambunctious."

"Hai." Tokyo nodded in agreement.

"It's a good thing Uncle Alfred forced her to be there, since she's hosting." London continued, then her ears perked up as she heard noise outside. It sounded like... laughter? "Tokyo, do you hear that?

The other girl looked at her blankly. "What?"

"That laughter!" London said, like it was obvious. She looked around wildly, with her eyes wide. "A child's laughter!"

Tokyo looked ready to call an insane asylum. "_Onii-chan_ is the only one who lives her with me... And he left several hours ago. I otherwise live alone."

London blinked slowly. "O-oh... Okay, maybe a bath will be just what I need? It was a long flight..."

Tokyo nodded in agreement, still wary. "Of course."

* * *

It was the middle of the night when London was awakened by the same laughter. Blinking a few times to get the blurriness away, she pushed herself up to a sitting position. She looked around and opened the door. Outside the door was a little six year old girl with black hair. She was squealing and laughing as she cartwheeled across the field.

"Hey! You're that kid who was laughing!" London said with surprise. The girl beamed at her.

"Hi! My name is Koemi!"

London's eyes softened. "Hello, I'm Katherine."

"That's a funny name..." Koemi giggled. "You sound funny too."

London mockingly pouted. "Well, so do you." She knelt so she was at eye level with the girl. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know, they said they would be back." Koemi shrugged. "Wanna play a game?"

888888888

Harumi was awakened by London's laughter and shouting.

_How many times have I told her today that we're alone...?_

* * *

**Shout out to _Blossom the Cat_ who made this OC, London! Thanks!**

**Just fill this out to submit an OC:**

Name:

Human Name:

Physical Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Flaws:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes:

Phobias:

Friends:

Enemies:

Notes:

**I still need the following OC's:**

**Ottawa - Boy  
****Paris - Boy  
Moscow - Boy  
Berlin - Boy  
Beijing - Boy  
Venice - Girl**

**Plus anymore feel free to submit**


	4. Chapter 4

1682

"Hey England!" America grinned at his caretaker. "Look! This is my capital, Philadelphia!" He gesutred to the young toddler, maybe three or four years old.

"Hm?" England looked up from his papers to see a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes shyly hiding America's legs. "Oh, it would be nice for her and London to be friends."

"Yeah! They'll be like cousins!" America cheered.

"Hey London, come in here for a moment." England called. The twelve year old brunette girl strolled in.

"Yes, England?" she asked.

"Katherine, this is your cousin, Philadelphia." Alfred beamed. "Her other name is Amelia!"

London knelt down and smiled at her, excited. She had always wanted someone to play with. This was perfect! "Hi there."

The girl buried her face into Alfred's leg shyly.

"It's okay, Amelia. Go play with Katherine." Alfred cooed. Reluctantly, Philadelphia let go of her 'father' and took London's hand.

The pre-teen happily led the toddler down the hall to her room. She knelt on the ground and showed her her dolls. After hours of playing together, Alfred finally appeared to tell the girls to go to bed.

Amelia pouted and whined, but England finally managed to cart her off to bed.

It was in the middle of the night when a strike of thunder awoke her. Amelia shot up from bed, looking around wildly in terror. A flash of light struck out her window. The capital squeaked in terror and ducked under her covers, terrified.

As she flinched due to another clap of thunder, she scrambled out of bed, clutching her stuffed eagle, and peeking out her door. The hallway was dark and would only be illuminated for a second by the occasional strike of lightning. There was a huge loud booming sound.

Amelia jumped in terror, eyes wide as she clutched her eagle again. Looking around, she found herself unable to recall where Arthur or Alfred's bedrooms were.

Sinking to the ground, Amelia's heart hammered as another bolt of lightning flashed and illuminated the dark hall for a split second. Another clap of thunder scared the living daylights out of her, the loud sound of pouring rain not helping her either.

Her blue eyes began leaking with tears, and she curled into a small ball and pushed her palms over her ears, trying to muffle the loud noises.

"Amelia?" The blonde haired toddler looked up to see a familar pair of hazel eyes, face lit up by a glow of a candle. "Are you okay?"

Amelia gave a jerky nod, before crying out softly at another roar of thunder. She scrambled into London's arms, tears falling out of her eyes once more.

"There there..." She cooed. "It's okay... I'm here. I'll always be here for you, I'll protect you, little cousin. I promise.

Another flash of lightning.

Amelia raised her musket, pointed straight across the field and aimed at her enemy's chest. Her enemy glared at her spitefully, knuckles white from her grip on her own musket.

"We've had enough of this shit, London." Philadelphia spat. "It's time America and I gained our independence."

"England and I will never let that happen." London snapped coldly, musket raised. In a flash, she had run towards her and kicked the musket out of her hands. Philadelphia cried out as her eyes widened, shaking her hand out where London's foot made contact with her skin.

London's musket was pointed straight at her. It would be so easy to pull the trigger right then and there. So easy...

"Why the hell can't I just shoot you?" London growled angrily, dropping the musket with fury. Amelia couldn't tell if the water on her cousin's cheeks were her tears or the rain that was falling. London gave a choked sob. "Why can't I?" She demanded, grief stricken as she fell to her knees.

"You know why." Philadelphia said, voice hard. "What happened to the great capital of the British Empire? You used to be so big." She murmured, looking scornfully at the crumpled mess of a capital at her feet. She could remember when she had to stetch her neck completely back just to look at London in the eye. Now, they were at least at eye level.

"And you used to be so small..."

* * *

**Just fill this out to submit an OC:**

Name:

Human Name:

Physical Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Flaws:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes:

Phobias:

Friends:

Enemies:

Notes:

**I still need the following OC's:**

**Ottawa - Boy  
****Paris - Boy  
Moscow - Boy  
Berlin - Boy  
Beijing - Boy  
Venice - Girl**

**Plus anymore feel free to submit**


	5. Chapter 5

**World War II**

"Hey look!" London grinned at her cousin. "I caught Venice!"

D.C. cheered. "Awesome! Now we can beat the shit out of her violently until she tells us everything about the Axis!" A smile appeared on her lips.

London gave her a concerned look. "You've been hanging around Moscow way too much..." She muttered.

"No, you don't have to, I'll tell you everything I know." Venice smiled at them, as if they had not captured her.

"Eh, no fun." D.C. sighed. "We could just get Moscow in here..."

"Amelia, what did you father say about allowing Moscow to hit people violently?" London scolded. DC gave a dramatic sigh.

"Fine, but maybe we can make her work?"

**Five seconds later...**

_CRASH_

"Oops, sorry!"

"Okay, maybe not..."

"I wrote Italy and Berlin saying we had Venice." London said, taking out a paper from an envelope. "They wrote back. _Please prepare her good Italian food, not that British stuff you call food. Also, please supply her with paint and a canvas, opera or classical music, and some form of romance novels. Just make sure it isn't that _Twilight_ shit you call a book._

"What is their problem?" DC fumed. "There's no _Twilight_ in 1942!"

"Don't interrupt me! The handwriting changes here, it's probably Italy here. _Also, keep her away from Paris and France. She'll likely die if she accidentally learns French, and she hasn't looked at Paris the same way since he forced her to read _Fifty Shades of Gray_ so be careful._"

"Again! You can't read _Fifty Shades of Gray_ in 1942!" DC blew up, furious.

Italy smiled as he found the box on his doorstep with the word 'FUCK' written on it. There was a muffled squeak from the inside. "They sent me back because I was too much work for them!" She rambled.

"Ve! Welcome back, Bella!"

* * *

**Just fill this out to submit an OC:**

Name:

Human Name:

Physical Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Flaws:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes:

Phobias:

Friends:

Enemies:

Notes:

**I still need the following OC's:**

**Ottawa - Boy****  
Moscow - Boy  
Berlin - Boy  
Beijing - Boy  
**

**Plus anymore feel free to submit**


	6. Chapter 6

**July 8th, 1853**

"America, would you like to take a trip to Japan?" His boss, Pierce, asked.

"Only if Amelia can come! She'll love it! I need to get her something for her birthday soon anyways!" America cheered. His boss rolled his eyes.

"We're running out of whales to slaughter here. I need you to go to Japan and convince them to open their ports for whaling."

"Eh, that sounds kinda difficult." America scribbled down the objective in his journal. "Can't you give me an easier job? Like, just shooting them all?"

Pierce sighed heavily. "Why don't you just try to make friends with them?" He suggested.

**Later...**

"I WON'T HURT YOU, I JUST WANNA BE YOUR BESTEST FRIEND I PROMISE I LOVE YOU!"

"What the bloody hell are you doing America?"

"Uncle Alfred, what are you _doing_?"

"What? Oh, no, that's not my father. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Have you gone completely mad?" England continued, looking slightly scared.

America blinked, and turned to face his daughter, 'brother', and niece. He beamed. "No, I'm okay! I'm just having trouble making friends with the whales is all!"

D.C. hand collided with her face. London shook her head.

"Uhh..." England blinked. "I know it's hard for you and Amelia to meet people, but surely whales aren't the answer."

"Huh?" America asked obliviously.

* * *

"Hey, Amelia!" Alfred draped an arm around the small blonde's shoulders. "How would you like to go to Japan for an early birthday present?"

"Really? Sure!" She beamed. "That's awesome! Uh, why Japan?"

Several Hours Later

"...oh. That's why." Amelia gazed over the water, where a pod of whales was swimming just a few yards away.

* * *

Arguing and shouting commenced across the isolated nation's leaders.

"Stop!" One man finally snapped. "I say we ask Japan and Tokyo what they think."

The door slid open a crack. "I would rather die than go outside no thank you." Japan shut the door.

"Onii-chan, who was that?" They heard a soft voice ask from inside.

"No one, Harumi. It was nothing."

* * *

"I-I guess they decided to come ashore." Tokyo cocked her head slightly to the right as she looked at the five men dressed in blue uniforms standing on the beach, along with a young girl perhaps thirteen years old.

"What should we do?" A man whimpered.

"I am not ready for this." Japan groaned. "See if they would like to come back next year, or maybe never. If they force my hand this way I will have no choice but to rudeness and pretend we can only speak Dutch!"

"Good idea!" The man nodded, beaming. "I'll go and let them know."

Tokyo looked at her brother worriedly. "Ah, Kiku-san, I don't believe..."

The two personification watched as the guy exchange a few words with America and D.C. before coming back with a look of horror on his face. "They said they expected us to do something like this. So they brought a Dutch interpreter with them." he trembled.

"They got us there." Japan muttered, sulking.

* * *

"It's nice to meet you Japan!" America shouted, giving the shorter man his signature American smile. "I'm America! My hobbies are guns, blowing stuff up, and baseball!"

"Base-ball?" Japan repeated slowly, confused.

"It's some kind of game." The man beside him said. "You need a stick, a ball, and steroids."

"And this is my little capital, Washington D.C.!"

The blonde beside him grinned, just as widely. "'Sup! Just call me Amelia. I'm the capital of the awesome nation US of A!"

Japan almost cried. She was definitely raised by America. That's when he saw a flash of someone from the door. "Harumi, I thought I told you to-"

"Hey! Another capital!" DC beamed. "I'm the District of Columbia!"

"Konichiwa." The long, black haired girl smiled back shyly. She hadn't had to speak with many people before, and wasn't used to communicating. "I am Tokyo."

"That's awesome! A new friend! I've only ever met Ottawa, London, and Paris before!" DC cheered. "C'mon! I betcha you've never been on one of our ships before! " And before anyone could protest, DC had dragged her fellow capital out of the building and towards the ocean.

"Aw, I knew they'd get along so well!" America exclaimed happily. "As I was saying..."

* * *

_I have never heard someone talk so much, so quickly, and so loudly before_, Tokyo thought to herself as she followed Amelia to the ships. She was rambling on about the technology of the ships, her trip to their isolated island, and stuff that Tokyo couldn't even be bothered to wonder about. _Although, all in all, she seems like a nice girl..._

"But the world it's amazing! Even though I've never really met many other nations and capitals, it's such a huge world! There's so much to see and do, so much you can't just do here in Japan, or in America!" The blonde haired girl continued.

"What exactly would that be?" Tokyo furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, everything!" She threw her arms up, with a beaming smile. "Everything is just new and different."

"I don't really like different..."

"Being the same is boring, ain't it though?" DC shrugged. "Being different makes you stand out. It makes everyone look at you. Personally, that's one of the reasons why I wanted to come and see Japan! I mean, you've been isolated for the past like two hundred years, so your culture and food and everything must be so different than all those stuffy Europeans."

Tokyo looked at her with great curiosity. DC reminded her of the youth (mostly the infants and toddlers), but it was refreshing. Someone with all the creativity and imagination, which was a change from living alone with just Japan for company.

"I-I suppose you're right in that sense..." Tokyo mused to herself. DC beamed again, and draped an arm around her new friend's shoulder.

"Ya know, Tokyo, I think we're gonna be really good friends in the future!"

"_Personal space..._"

* * *

"DC!" London called, eyes searching the shoreline for her cousin. Her face quickly morphed into one of pure shock, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amelia was laughing and hugging the whale. "My friend! My whale!" She cooed.

"You- you and Uncle Alfred actually managed to become friends with a large sea creature." London said faintly.

"Of course!" She laughed again, turning to face her. "It just took a little thing called coffee!" She hugged the whale again and giggled. The whale hummed back, spurting water out

London quickly composed herself, swallowing and taking a couple of steps closer to the other girl. "I didn't realize you were so in need of companionship. You know, I can be your friend if you want me to, Amelia."

DC's laughter halted, and she tilted her head slightly to the right as she looked at her cousin.

There was a serious silence between the two, at least until DC laughed and shouted, "Not on your life!" She crowed, running off to play with her whale.

"AMELIA!"

* * *

**Just fill this out to submit an OC:**

Name:

Human Name:

Physical Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Flaws:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes:

Phobias:

Friends:

Enemies:

Notes:

**I still need the following OC's:**

**Ottawa - Boy****  
Moscow - Boy  
**

**Plus anymore feel free to submit**


	7. Chapter 7

"C'mon Dmitri!" Amelia giggled, pulling on the taller boy's jacket sleeve. He smiled and took her hand, leading her through the woods and towards a clearing.

"Be more patient, DC." He scolded lightly, a rare, thin smile on his pale face. She was too busy dreamily looking at the beautiful trees that hung midair and the freshly fallen snow on the ground.

The twelve year old boy let go of her hand and said, "What do you wanna do- OOF!" He squealed (but not like a girl, he claimed later) and brushed the cold snow from his face.

The nine year old girl grinned, stifling her giggles and she hid her hands behind her back. "What happened, Dmitri?" She asked with clearly false innocence.

The personification of Moscow narrowed his eyes with mock anger. "You think that was funny?"

Amelia giggled again. "Not as funny as... THIS!" She threw another snowball at his face. The next thing she knew, however, a pair of strong arms had swept her up.

"AH!" She squeaked, as the larger boy dropped her in a pile of snow.

The two spent the rest of the day playing in the snow. Pelting each other with snow balls, building snowmen, making snow angels, ice skating on the frozen pond.

It was a great day, Dmitri decided, as he held her hand and walked back to the house for some hot chocolate. He loved extra-chocoletey chocolate more than anything. And if he had to deal with the cold, one of his greatest irrational fears, for an entire day just for Amelia, the least he was asking for was some hot chocolate.

After all, World War II was finally over. All that chaos was gone and done with. They had won, as well. All was well.

Until they neared the house and heard indistinct shouting from inside. A confused look passed over DC's face. Dmitri's hand tightened around hers. America and Russia stormed out of the house's front door, shouting at each other in such a rapid fire and mixed up manner of Russia and English, neither could really catch a word they were saying.

America spotted his daughte. His face grew furious as he saw whose hand she was holding. "Amelia! Get away from that commie bastard!" He shouted, grabbing her and snatching her away from the confused Russian boy.

"What? What's going on?" Amelia looked so innocently confused.

America sent one last cold look at his former friend. "We're leaving. Come on, Amelia." he grabbed her arm and dragged her off.

"Da, Moscow, we will be leaving as well." Russia said pleasantly, taking his son's hand and dragging him in the opposite direction.

They turned to look at each other, matching faces of confusion and helplessness. Moscow reached out for her, but his fingers barely brushed hers before Amelia was yanked away by her father.

No matter how hard she dug her heels into the ground, America kept taking her farther and farther away. Amelia was crying at this point, so confused.

"You'll understand when you're older."

* * *

He was right in a sense. America kept DC tightly under his watch, for fear of anything happening to her. She couldn't leave the house, she hadn't seen Paris or London or Ottawa in decades, and she was getting a bit sick of it.

She had been stuck in a house with America for about thirty years now. His constant raving about those 'damb communist bastards' was bound to get ideas stuck in her head. At this point in time, she had all but forgotten about her friendship with the Russian capital.

She hated the Russians almost as much as America, but seriously, not letting her go to the yearly Capital meeting was a bit of a stretch.

It was sometime in the 1970's when America finally agreed to let her go to a capital meeting. Both of them were still relishing over the whole Space Race thing a few years back.

Little did he know that it was the first meeting Russia was allowing Moscow to partake in as well.

"Amelia!" The normally reserved boy was the first to rush to the newcomer. Amelia was caught in a tight hug from her surrogate brother.

"Ottawa!" She beamed, hugging him.

"You're so big now." He said softly, taking in her fourteen-year-old appearance.

After a round of hugs and greetings, the door opened to a very tall and muscular boy, about seventeen years old.

The capitals held their breaths as Moscow casually walked into the room. "Ah, Ottawa, are we still on for the hockey match?" He asked cheerily.

Ottawa's face was paper white. He and Moscow were supposed to be on good terms. But ever since the Soviet Union, his old friend hadn't quite been the same. It scared him.

And apparently, Amelia could see that fear. Because she narrowed her eyes at the muc larger boy. "Leave him alone."

This won't turn out well, thought most of the capitals in the room.

* * *

The year was 1991.

"Put down your gun." DC growled, her handgun pointed at her former friend's forehead, herself staring down the barrel of Moscow's firearm. "You've already lost."

"The Soviet Union does not lose."

"You knew it was coming in '85." Amelia stared into his eyes. "Your leader made all sorts of reforms. He was determined to end the war. So here we are."

She felt the mozzle leave her forehead. The gun clattered to the ground. DC slowly clicked the safety back on, and withdrew her gun. Her brilliant blue eyes watched him turn his back and walk away.

She turned around before just collapsing into her spot. She wrapped her arms around her knees and furiously wiped away the oncoming tears.

"C'mon." a hand appeared in front of her. She looked up to see London holding her arm out to her.

Paris stood behind her, before kneeling down. He used his thumb to brush the tear off her cheek. "No man is worth your tears." he told her simply.

Ottawa smiled at her, nodding sympathetically and reassuringly.

"Let's go home," London smiled softly, as Amelia took her hand and pulled herself up.


	8. Chapter 8

"DC, I swear to God..." London glared. The fifteen year old had had enough of this. "Stop eating and just explain the plan!"

DC swallowed a bite from her sandwich. She blinked. "Huh? Oh, right!" she slammed her hands on the table. "Okay! So here's the plan! London, you'll be my back up! Paris, you're also my back up! Ottawa, you'll be backing me up. Moscow, you'll be tasked with the most dangerous job... Of backing me up. And Beijing- hey, where is he?"

"I don't know. Maybe no one's submitted his character- I mean, maybe he's just busy." Moscow suggested.

"Eh, either way!" DC grinned and bounced in her spot, braids bouncing up and down. "I say we get Venice first! Since she's Italian, she's probably just like her Dad and can't drive, is a coward, and will tell us everything!"

"Amelia, you and your father are going to get yourselves killed one of these days." London scowled. "And I won't be there to help you."

DC- the cheekiest nine year old London has ever met- just smirked at her. "Like I had to help you in this war?"

"Why you-" London seethed, bristling and storming towards her and choking the blonde.

Paris sighed. "Katherine, you are fighting with a nine year old," he pointed out wirh exasperation.

"She started it anyways." London grumbled, childishly.

"As if. You still grumpy about the Revolutionary war?" DC asked mockingly.

London sniffed. "Only as much as you're bitter about other wars. Like how we burnt down your city in 1814." she snapped, ignoring the furious look on DC's face.

"Okay." Ottawa cut in softly, as the peacemaker of the group. "Let's think of a new plan..."

* * *

"Once again, the meeting ended with absolutely no progress." London muttered as everyone went their separate ways. "Now I know how Dad feels. I wish there was just someone here I didn't have so much bad history with."

"Hi there London!" A soft, happy voice exclaimed.

London's eyes lit up, and she squealed. "Flying Mint Bunny! I thought I sent you to check up on Dad."

"I did, but I sensed you were feeling down so I flew right over." it giggled. "i also brough the others!" A fairy, a unicorn, a leprechaun, and a troll appeared out of nowhere.

"That's wonderful! All of my friends are here!" London exclaimed, so caught up in laughing and playing with the magical creatures that she didn't even notice DC skipping down the hall and calling her name.

"Hey London!" The US Capital froze in her tracks as she saw her cousin.

"Haha! Don't be silly, Lenny! Oh Tinker Bell, I think you might be too small! Don't worry Flying Mint Bunny I'm sure she'll be fine..."

"Eh..." DC blinked slowly. _I know old age does things to you, but like this? _She wondered.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm still looking for additional OC's. I'd love a Madrid and Rome, that'd be fun to do. Still also looking for a Beijing as well! Either review or PM me, either works. Any plot ideas or headcanons would also we accepted. Thanks guys!**

**I currently have the following capitals:**

**Washington DC**

**Ottawa**

**London**

**Paris**

**Moscow**

**Berlin**

**Venice**

**Tokyo**

**Warsaw**

**Helinski**

**Vilnius **


	9. Chapter 9

"Before we continue." Paris said, flipping his long blonde hair. "There's an issue we need to resolve." He pointed at the snoring London, who was resting her head in her arms on the meeting table. "Who wants to wake Miss-I'm-so-superior-than-all-of-you so we don't have her drooling on the conference table?"

"London." Ottawa tried softly, poking her shoulder. He was stopped by Moscow, who held up a bat and smiled innocently.

"I think we might have to add a bit more pressure." He said with a smile.

"A baseball bat will not help!" Paris glared, then paused. "But if you insist, I won't try to stop you."

DC popped out of nowhere, a smile on the child's face. "Why don't we just let her sleep through the meeting? Then afterwards we can tell her we're right for a change!" She laughed loudly.

London murmured and muttered in her sleep. "Hm, what's the matter Amelia?"

"Huh?" Everyone looked at the sleeping capital.

"Did you wet the bed again? Silly Amel-" DC slammed her fist on the back of her cousin's head. "London. You should not fall asleep in the middle of a meeting." She glowered.

"AH-" London sat up, rubbing her head and furiously glaring at the nine year old. "Why you little-" She stood up and chased the girl, who was half her age, out the door and down the hall, with said girl laughing the whole way.

* * *

"Hey Ottawa!" the young boy looked up from his sketchbook. A pair of innocent blue eyes was looking at him. Ottawa smiled. After all, he hadn't seen Amelia in a couple months. Not since the whole 1812 incident, but he heard she was recovering well enough.

"Yes, DC?"

"Wanna play catch?" She was holding a baseball and two gloves. Her blonde hair was tied in two little braids with red ribbons. The nine year old capital was the epitome of innocence.

Ottawa thought of his father, who had warned him against playing any sort of game with the two Americans. But this was Amelia. Tiny, scrawny, little Amelia. How bad could it be? He smiled. "Sure."

"Alright, here it comes!"

"I can catch- AH!" He rubbed his face in the spot where the ball had collided with his face. He winced. "I have an idea. How about we play where nobody gets slaughtered, alright?"

"You want me to throw it like Paris?" She asked curiously.

"That works, because then we'll both have fun-"

"HERE IT COMES!"

"Maple!"

"Oops. Let me try again..."

"Sure thing DC."

_Smack!_

"Maybe I should use the word softer..."

_Slam!_

Ottawa whimpered. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

"No!"

_Smash!_

"Hahaha! What a loser!"

"Amelia, you seriously have a problem! Not everything is about domination and winning!" Ottawa whimpered, rubbing his sore body. "Try relaxing, like me and my Dad, for a change!"

"Yeah right! And it's pronounced _about_, not _abute_, you maple-sucking, moose-humping midget!" She laughed.

Ottawa seethed. Where did she even _get_ this stuff from?

_Wham!_

Ottawa keeled over as the baseball slammed into a very uncomfortable spot. He groaned and looked up. The nine year opd girl stood above him, innocently. She leaned in and whispered, "That was for 1812." She giggled before skipping off.


	10. Chapter 10

"I have no idea how I managed to lose him." Berlin muttered, looking around the woods. He and his father had been accidentally separated admist the fighting. Now, he was in the woods and had no idea where he was. He stood up straighter. "I must continue the mission and find this... Venice, person. Whoever he may be. Although, _vader_ warned me that he is a descendant of the great Roman Empire. I must be cautious. If I were an Italian, where would I be?"

He pushed some tree branches out of the way, and saw a street. He looked across said street at a street art museum. He blinked; well, that was convenient.

The street itself was pretty much abandoned, aside from the paintings lying around, propped up on easels. He looked at one painting, eyes furrowed. The painting was of a little girl, curled in a ball with her arms wrapped around her knees and head buried in her legs. Just as he moved his head, he saw a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" He inspected the painting closer. "I could have sworn that painting just moved..." He furrowed his eyebrow. There was a muffled squeak.

"Nope! Nope! Don't be silly! Paintings don't move!" A high-pitched voice exclaimed nervously.

Berlin felt his jaw fall open. "You-" he reached through the painting, and quickly realized he painting had just been a frame. He grabbed the girl by her wrist and yanked her forward, causing to to scream and start crying.

"AHHH! I'M SORRY! I LIED! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE ARE MAD AT ME! WAHHHHHHHHH!" The girl wailed.

Berlin just opened and closed his mouth several times, like a gold fish.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I DON'T LIKE PAIN AND WHAT IF I DON'T DIE WHAT IF I JUST SLOWLY BLEED TO DEATH AND YOU JUST STAND THERE WATCHING ME I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN PLEASE I'M SORRY!"

Berlin swallowed and lifted the girl up as gently as possible. "I have a question. Are you a descendant of Roman Empire?"

The girl visually brightened up considerably. "You know Great-Grandpa Rome! Ve~ That is wonderful! I thought you were just really scary at first but you must be nice if you now great-grandpa Rome! I am Venice, by the way! A city in North Italy!"

_This_ was Venice? She was a **girl**?

If Berlin knew how much this would change his fate, then maybe he would have just walked the other way.

Yeah right, we both know he probably wouldn't have.

* * *

"Yay! That was great, Berlin!" Venice skipped alongside Berlin, arm locked with his and a smile on her face.

"Damn them both!" London growled to herself, groaning in pain as she picked herself up from the ground. She winced; the London Bombings had not helped her at all. "I let them beat me," She muttered to herself, "this time. Next time, it won't be so easy. I have a secret weapon. More powerful than their bombs, even!"

**Time Skip**

"It is time to attack with black magic." London smiled creepily over a cauldron of bubbling liquid. "Berlin will learn the power of the dark side! Which fears no man-"

"Loooooooooondooooooooon!" The door opened to the peppy blonde. DC smiled. "What're you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"

**Later**

"Since I was rudely interrupted, I'll just do it at home this time. The family's magic is number one in the world." London smirked, thinking of the times her father taught her magic. "No one is a match for me! Stupid Amelia..." She muttered to herself. The capital took a deep breath and stared at the intricate design in the circle drawn on the ground, only illuminated by a few candles. She pushed the cloak's hood off her head and closed her eyes before beginning to chant.

"_Santo Rita Meata Mater. Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon. Jack La Toya Janet Michael. Dumbledora the Explorer!_" She shouted, as the circle began to light up. "_Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer. _I summon you from the depths of hell." London opened her eyes and looked up from her spell book, smirking evilly at the glowing circle. "Show yourself!"

There was a gust of wind. A bright white practically blinded her as a head slowly rose from the ground. Then the light dissipated. The head's eyes opened. Moscow smiled at her. "You called?"

London stood there, gaping at the Russian boy with her eyes wide and her jaw open. Furiously, she shoved his head back down. "I wasn't calling you!"

"Why must you insist on interrupting me every single time I try to use magic!" London bristled and shouted at the younger boy during the next meeting. "Do you have some sort of grudge against me?"

"No... Ahhh, wait, of course I do!" Moscow smiled.

London seethed. "Well, my grudge against Berlin is more important than yours!" She shrieked. "I curse you with the British curse of bad food and cold tea!" She shouted.

Moscow giggled and turned his head, where Tokyo sat cooking a meal. She took a bite, then whimpered and held her belly. "My stomach..." She groaned, wincing in pain.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Moscow declared. London laughed nervously before backing away with terror and running.


	11. Chapter 11

A fourteen year old, blonde-haired, and blue-eyed girl stood at the head of the table. A small strand of hair stuck up, which the girl fondly called 'the Washington monument'. As she began talking, the others, once again, wondered who had put the youngest of them in charge.

"I think the annual capital meeting can convene! Fixing the things that our parents obviously cannot talk about because they're so busy arguing about the past!" Washington D.C. beamed, while pumping a fist in the air.

"Like we're any better." A boy, about fifteen years old with purple eyes and long blonde hair, muttered. As usual, no one heard Ottawa.

"Feel free to speak your mind about anything!" D.C. continued, as if she had not heard her scrawny cousin. "I'll go first! I think my dad's idea about the super hero to help with humanity's global warming problem is the best idea ever!"

"I agree with D.C." A young girl with long, black hair up to her waist and big brown eyes said. The sixteen year old crossed her arms.

"_Tokyo, get your own opinion for once!_"

London, a seventeen year old woman with long, chestnut brown hair and large, hazel eyes, scowled and looked up from her drink. She sneered, "Your idea is idiotic. First of all, there's no way some hero would help humanity. Second of all, it just makes no sense!" She snapped, ignoring the put out look on the younger girl's face.

Another boy with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled. "If London and D.C. don't agree then I disagree with both of them."

"You wanker!" London shouted, moving towards her frenemy/cousin and angrily choking him. "You can't disagree with both of us!"

"Why don't you just be more like your dad and make us more awesome statues like you did back in the day?" D.C. scowled, poking her cousin with a pencil.

A sixteen year old teenage boy with spikey, dark hair and brown eyes sighed. Honestly, the western part of the world was so immature. Beijing ran a hand through his black hair, and watched the arguing trio as Ottawa attempted to stop the physical fist fight. "Why must they be so immature? Now I know what father is talking about during his world meetings..."

"**APOLOGIZE! MY FOOD IS DELICIOUS!**"

"Ha! As if that disgusting, vile, plateful of garbage even deserves to be called 'food'!" A French accented laugh filled the air.

"Why you-!"

"Stop!" Beijing finally snapped. "How about you just stop arguing and try some of my moon cakes?" Despite the promise of actually decent tasting food, the three nations continued their verbal and physical brawl.

Ottawa looked at one of his few friends helplessly. "Why don't you help me, Moscow? I'm sure D.C. and the others would listen to you!"

"I would much rather just stay here and wait for Vilnius to get in trouble, then come crawling back to me." The seventeen year old Russian boy smiled at the Lithuanian capital. Moscow had, unlike his father, brown hair and gray eyes. However, much like his father, he was tall and had a strong build. "Then perhaps Helsinki will follow like a little lost puppy."

Said twelve year old Finnish girl whimpered and backed away, purple eyes even wider than usual. As Helsinki furiously shook her head and fought back tears, her short, platinum hair bounced back and forth.

Vilnius glared at the Russian. Despite her previous crush on the former Soviet capital, the brunette was definitely not willing to just be pushed around like that. Her blue eyes narrowed at him and snapped, "You're so tough, why don't you take on D.C., London, and Paris yourself?" The thirteen year old gestured to the fighting trio.

Before Vilnius could continue, Warsaw popped out of nowhere. She narrowed her big, bright blue eyes with distrust at him. "Don't come anywhere closer or I'll stick my ponies on you!"

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped.

"Berlin!" London and Paris stopped mid-way, looking at the German capital with surprise. London had her hands gripped on Paris' collar, while Paris was attempting to whack his friend in the head with a rose.

"We called this conference because our immature parents cannot do anything in their meetings and to show them that we are not mere children, not argue about our pasts! For _gott's_ sake, most of you aren't acting any different than them!" Berlin shouted. "And despite the fact that we are in D.C.'s home, I am the only one who seems to know how to run a meeting! So we'll follow my rules from now on! Eight minutes for speeches and idea proposals, no chatting about side deals, and absolutely no interruptions! If you want to go, make sure you are prepared and raise your hand! But don't you dare do it in a way that does not mock my country's past!"

There was a stunned silence. Slowly, everyone returned to their seats and calmed down. A hand slowly raised in the air.

"Berlin recognizes his friend Venice!" Berlin pointed at the fifteen year old Italian girl with slight relief, glad that people were actually listening to him.

The curly, brown haired Italian beamed. Her big, brown-amber eyes were sparkling and she squealed. "PAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAA!"

Berlin felt his forehead slam onto the table.


	12. Chapter 12

After last year's incident, no nation was willing to leave their capital at home unattended. Let's just say, it involved several fines, several bails out of jail, and a a lot of confetti.

So, they took them with them.

This, however, proved not to be the best idea. As bringing every single capital to the same hotel was an even worse idea than letting them all move to their own little groups of friends in their own countries.

The capitals had thrown a huge party. Being the rebellious teenagers that they were, shit obviously went down. They were in Norway's capital this time. It had begun as soon as they had realized that Norway technically didn't have any legal drinking age.

Simultaneously, light bulbs turned on.

Despite most of them being centuries old, none of their respective 'parents' had allowed them to drink. There are several who drank anyways (*CoughParisLondonTokyoMoscowVeniceCought*) just out of pure curiosity. In all honesty, Berlin was the only one who truly hated alcohol.

So that's when the beer, vodka, wine, whiskey, and sake was broken out. Music blasted and red cups were sewn everywhere. Several hotel rooms were locked a couple hours into the party ("Who's inside?" Amelia had asked Paris, completely confused. Paris just smirked. "Oh, it doesn't matter, little Amelia, ohonhonhon.")

* * *

"C'mon, Tokyo, can I have some Sake?" DC begged, lip jutting out. Tokyo sighed.

"DC, I don't even know if I should drink some..." She felt guilty for getting it out of Japan's things in the first place.

"Is it good?" She asked, curious. "America **never** lets me drink!"

Tokyo turned away, face pink. "Well, Japan doesn't usually either..." She murmured.

DC's smile widened and she gasped. "So, you went against him?" She squealed. "I knew I was being an influence on you!" She laughed. "Now, c'mon? Please!?"

"Well..."

* * *

"Ve~ Why don't you drink something, Berlin?" Venice smiled at her friend, sipping a glass of Italian wine.

Berlin sniffed. "I dislike the taste of beer, ever since my Uncle Prussia gave me some."

Venice's eyes widened, imagining Prussia's face when he learned that his dear nephew hated "the most awesome drink in the whole universe". "Eh... and how did he take it?"

"Uncle Gilbert? Oh, he fainted."

"Of course he did." Venice giggled, feeling a bit dizzy at the effects of the alcohol. A couple hours later, Berlin helped both Venice and Tokyo to their hotel rooms, supporting both girls on his side. Tokyo, to her credit, hadn't drank that much. She just occasionally stumbled on her feet, but it was enough to be sure to give her a headache in the morning.

After dropping the Japanese girl off in her room, Berlin wrapped an arm around the Italian's shoulders and helped her to the room. She was giggling and squealing about pasta as Berlin managed to pry the door open. He dropped her in the bed, as the Italian girl kept laughing.

"Heeeeeeey, Berlin..." The brunette smiled.

"Yes, Venice?" He asked, exasperated and tired.

"_Ti amo_..." She laughed, before promptly passing out and snoozing on the pillow.

"..._ich liebe dich,_ Venice..." Was the final whisper, before the door shut.

* * *

"I do not understand why everyone is partying." Beijing said, looking at Moscow. "Simply because our parents are not here..."

Moscow shrugged. "I don't know either. I just came for the vodka."

The Chinese teen looked at him with a twinge of concern and wariness. "Perhaps you shouldn't be drinking all that... _Baba_ told me that the last time your father drank that much, he jumped out of an airplane without a parachute in an attempt to fight the enemy."

"Was there snow on the ground?" Moscow asked.

"I'd assume so, as it was above the Russian border..." Beijing looked confused. "Why?"

"There must have been snow. So therefore, he would have been fine."

"I don't think it works like that..."

"I'm Russian, I know all about snow."

* * *

That night, Amelia had pretty much tasted every single type of alcohol. London watched her, remaining totally sober and refusing any drinks. DC giggled, pulling on her sleeve. "C'mon, get something to drink!" She told her cousin. For her own credit, DC had remained fairly sober. She seemed barely intoxicated, though her step had a slight wobble to it.

London hesitated. "Well, alright..."

**Five minutes later...**

"Uhnnnnn. Am I catholic... or am I protestant?" She whimpered, head on the table. "I just don't know..."

"Is she okay?" Madrid, who had been the 'bartender' of the night, asked worriedly.

DC gave her signature laugh. "Yeah! She's just a lightweight."

"You don't know me!" London shouted, her voice drunken and slurred. "I'm the capital of the United bloody Kingdom so I can hold my liquor better than you any day!" she slurred, shouting at DC.

The blonde blinked. "Dude, calm down."

"I practically raised you!" she sobbed. "I felt bad that you would probably be raised by an incompetent American, a horny, France-raised, teenage pervert, and my awkward dad, so I saved your arse! Thought maybe we could be friends and bond over our mutual hatred for that frog-face and his son but uh uh, you didn't wanna be friends with me you just wanted me not to tell you what to do and you didn't know what to do but you did it anyways I think that was total bollocks-"

**The Next Morning...**

"Why won't the sun just shut up..." London hissed from underneath her covers.

DC and Paris sat at the edge of her bed, looking rather amused. Ottawa came in with a tray of four plates, a huge stack of pancakes, several knives and forks, a glass of water, and an advil.

"Whoo!" DC cheered. "Your pancakes rock, Gabe!" London whimpered at the volume.

Ottawa gave thin smile at his little sister. "Here you go, London." He left the advil at her night stand before producing a bottle of maple syrup out of nowhere and drowning his poor pancakes in it.

"So, all in favor of never letting London drink again because she's a worse light weight than her father?" Paris suggested, cutting his stack of pancakes.

"I!"

"I!"

"I..." London whimpered.


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay! So America and I designed this awesome attack plan called Attack Plan Alpha! It uses our strengths in the best way possible!"

The rest of the allied capitals watched her.

"London and Britain are supposed to go in all suicidal!"

"What?!"

"France and Paris give up without a fight!"

"Excuse me?!"

"And Russia and Moscow, just send us all your canon fodder!"

"Huh?" Moscow frowned. "What are you going to be doing then, DC?"

She laughed, the nine year old giving him a wide grin. "Well, I'll be the heroine of course! Eh, don't do drugs kids!"

"Absolutely not!" London scowled, giving a thumbs down. "No one is going to be going along with your half-wit schemes."

The girl looked disheartened. "They aren't half-wit." She argued. "And why do you hate me so much, Kathy? You still pissed about the Revolution? That happened like a thousand years ago!" She exaggerated, scowling.

"Since you clearly don't know your own history and are illiterate, I have no idea why you're standing up there like our leader. May I remind you who burnt the white house down in 1814?"

The pouting child touched her chest, wincing in memory. Her eyes watered a bit, and whispered, "Katherine..." But London kept going.

"Sometimes I wonder how you and your father aren't diabetic and have yet to die of a heart disease, like I imagine you will at the rate of your sugar and fat intake! Honestly no wonder you're as chubby as you are today due to your hamburger only diet!"

"Uh, London..." Paris warned as he saw the usually loud child fall silent and her eyes grow wide.

"And I don't know HOW you haven't gotten yourself killed yet with your stupid, idiotic, half-wit plans and ego the size of Europe!"

"London." Ottawa whispered, watching his sister's eyes begin to leak with tears. Her lips were pressed together as she took in the tongue lashing.

"You're irresponsible and childish! Honestly, where did we go wrong in raising you?! You were such a clever child what happened? And if you aren't acting dumb, you're tearing down everyone around you so you're at top!" She ranted.

"London!" Moscow said. London froze, and took a look at her little sister. Her big blue eyes were swimming with tears. Her face showed a look of great hurt and pain.

Her shoulders slumped forward and she quickly wrapped the younger girl in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Amelia. I got a bit carried away. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to make you cry."

She just sniffed in response. "I wasn't crying. I had something in my eye..."

London just ruffled her hair. "Sure."

"Now that that's over." Paris said, carefully moving away from the incident. "Let's talk about what to do about those tacky military clothing!" The fashion capital of the world looked at everyone in distaste.

London, DC, Beijing, Moscow, and Ottawa all looked down at what they were wearing. Most of them had some variation of their parent's usual attires, if a bit darker in color. Ottawa, of course, wore his Mountie uniform, which Canada often avoided wearing for some reason. DC wore a pair of flighter goggles that pushed her hair out of her face, unlike her father, along with her jacket and uniform. Everyone else was also wearing practical military uniforms.

"THIS IS A WAR! AND YOU'RE WEARING A CAPE!" DC and London shouted.

Paris scoffed and flipped his hair. "It's a cloak, non?"

Beijing sighed. Once again, the trio was arguing with Ottawa trying to calm them down and Moscow watching them with a smile. "Why don't you just dominate your people with a totalarian government like _baba_ and I?"

"BECAUSE FREEDOM, BITCH!"

"**DISTRICT OF COLUMBIA WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT LANGUAGE!?**"

* * *

"So if we win, what do we do with their lands?" Moscow suggested.

"Here, I will show you what China and I came up with using ancient Chinese fashion." Beijing stood up and took the chalk, drawing the countries and smiling at them. "China takes all. You can go home now."

London narrowed her eyes. "Uh, I don't think so! What gives you the right?"

"We are the oldest, of course."

Paris rubbed his temples and sighed, thinking of his time with Venice and Rome. "This is worse than dealing with the Italian..." He muttered to himself before clearing his throat and speaking up. "I think we should just all sit down and rework the plan."

"Good idea, Paris." London nodded.

Amelia pouted. "You guys don't like my plan?"

London wanted to say 'It's more you, personally.' But she really didn't want a repeat of before, so she kept it to herself. She stood up and drew a diagram on the board. "If we divide them geographicallg, we get this. Dad and I worked on this before."

"You forgot me and Daddy!" DC whined.

London sighed. "Fine, you can have Japan and Tokyo."

"Cool!" She said enthusiastically, opening up a map. "Uh.. It's not on the map." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Everyone sighed. "Typical American..."


	14. Chapter 14

Believe it or not, Moscow truly hated being around DC.

But not for the reason you think. Being stuck in the body of a teenager made it awkward for pretty much every capital. They were stuck in a phase most humans only have to deal with for a short while. But this awkward phase with hormones and angst would probably be the rest of their lives.

It hit Moscow especially hard. He was the kind of guy who grew incredibly nervous around pretty girls. Almost as bad as Italy, in fact.

After the Cold War ended and Moscow no longer had to hold a gun at DC's head constantly, he began to actually watch her. Her sparkling blue eyes. Her smooth hair. The last time he had actually looked at DC without trying to figure out her next plan of attack had been when she looked about nine years old. Now, DC was fourteen years old and had developed some curves. Not a lot, like Venice or London, but enough for it to be noticeable and look nice.

Unable to deal with how nervous he got around her, he resorted to the strategy that every guy used; insulting her.

"'Sup, Braginsky?" DC nodded at him, flashing her one-million-kilowatt American smile.

Heart hammering at the smile, Moscow rolled his eyes. "I will be going to lunch soon, to eat something that is actually decent. Not like that American fast food you call a meal."

DC pouted at the insult. "Hey! You know, we have other restaurants than just McDonalds and BurgerKing. We actually have good Russian food, ya' know? Oh, and Olive Garden actually serves really good Italian. And did you know the only Nandos in America is in my city?" She smiled proudly. "Though, I don't go there often in fear of getting food poisoning... British food, am I right?" She gave her signature laugh, then remembered she was supposed to be upset and stopped, before glaring. "You're such an ass, Dmitri. I'm surprised you haven't fallen over because of how big your head is!"

"You're one to talk, Miss Hershey for breakfast."

"You _dick_! That was ONE TIME, you fucking commie!"

"Yet I can still see the outcome, da?"

DC stomped her foot. "For fuck's sake, you asshat! Why can I never have a decent conversation with you?! Remembed back when we were kids before the Cold War? We used to be friends!" she blinked back a couple tears. "Just because America has McDonalds does NOT mean that it's all we eat!"

"Then perhaps you will join me for lunch, da?" Moscow mentally congradulated himself for being so smooth.

DC looked surprised. She seemed to forget instantly about her anger. "W-what? Really?" Her big blue eyes were wide.

"Of course. The Cold War is over." He said smoothly, surprising himself with his words. Girls were so confusing. First, she was happy to see him. Then, she was annoyed, then was laughing, then was calling him an ass, and now the blonde looked ready to start jumping for joy.

A true smile grew on her face. Not her huge grin, but an actual smile that showed happiness. "I would love to."

* * *

"Ow- Paris! Get your bloody elbow out of my face."

"You're stepping on my foot, London..."

"Ah! A spider! GABE HOLD ME!"

The three capitals got themselves settled and peeked out from the bushes across the street of a Russian restaurant.

"I don't know how you managed to drag us here, Paris." London scowled. "But it's rude to spy!"

"Mon ami, just look at them. Such young _amour_ taking place." Paris sighed, smiling.

Ottawa looked at his baby sister and Moscow, conversing pleasantly at their table. Well... He needed something to break in his new hockey stick anyways.


	15. Chapter 15

"LONDON! LONDON! LONDON!" DC was bouncing up and down on the ball of her feet, a smile on her face. "Look at the new plane America and I made together!" She was squealing and pointing at the airplane.

Personally, London thought her little cousin looked ridiculous in America's over sized flighter pilot hat and jacket. DC had a habit of stealing America's bomber jacket, despite it being nearly three times her size. Plus, the braids that the American put her hair in made her look less than threatening, to say the least.

Nevertheless, London just sighed. "You called me all the way out here to show me some plane?" she snickered to herself before continuing. "It's just," _stupid._ "I could never come up with the same design. And I think it's," _stupid._ "very unique."

DC beamed. "Thanks, London!" She laughed and closed her eyes while saluting. "It was actually designed to beat the holy hell out of you so I'm glad you like it!"

London's entire demeanor changed. Her face turned to a look of pure shock and she openly gaped at the younger capital.

"Um, excuse me, wan't that supposed to be a secret?" A man looked at DC. She just laughed.

"It sure was!"

* * *

London smirked and looked at the chair in her father's basement. "Busby's chair..." She murmured to herself. "It's said that whoever sits in this chair is to be cursed and has been the cause of over sixty people's deaths. I'll just switch DC's chair with this one during the meeting."

London sat in her own seat, a creepy smile on her face as she stared at the spot DC usually sat. "I can't believe I didn't think of cursing DC sooner." She said to herself, laughing and closing her eyes in the process. When she opened them, Moscow sat in DC's seat, smiling pleasantly. London's laughter cut off, and she openly stared at the Russian boy.

"Oh, hello London." He greeted amiably. "You're here kind of early, aren't you?" Escaping his notice, the chair exploded and shattered into a million pieces.

The English girl whimpered. _Dad is **so** going to kill me..._

Busby's chair... It curses anyone who sits in it with a quick and probably painful death.

Except for, apparently, Moscow.

* * *

"Hey Berlin!" The German teen turned around to see Venice holding a boy's hand. "Check it out! This is my cousin, but he's like _mi fratello_, Rome!" She beamed.

Berlin sighed. "It's nice to meet you."

"He's the capital of the south, while I'm the capital of the north! I think it's because we've always been governed separately and our people are so different! But since we've been governed separately, he had to spend more time with Uncle Spain and Uncle Romano! So he's a bit of a lazy dick!" She said all of this very cheerfully and quickly. She turned to her brother. "Say hi to my friend, _fratello_!"

The boy looked a little bit annoyed at apparently being dragged out here, and sneered at Berlin. "Blow me, potato bastard." He scowled.

Venice pouted, and wrapped her arms around the taller boy. "Oh no, it's hug time!" She exclaimed, encasing him in an iron grip.

Rome squirmed and thrashed. "Would you stop it with your hug therapy already?!" He shouted, furious.

Berlin just sighed and shook his head at the siblings.

* * *

"Okay you stupid potato eater." Rome glowered at Berlin, who was carrying a few barrels on the street. "What did you do to twist my sister's head around so badly?"

Berlin looked back at the smaller boy. "Um, what is it that you want?"

"Don't play dumb with me that's my sister's job! I know you have some sinister and evil plan for my innocent _sorella_!" Rome began ranting.

Nearby, a pothole popped out. Paris' head appeared, grinning. "Finally! I've managed to sneak into Berlin's city unnoticed!"

Rome let out a girly shriek, hiding behind Berlin. "AH! IT'S PARIS!"

* * *

"Hey, you!" Berlin turned around to see Rome glaring at him. "I have a surprise for you!"

He rolled his eyes. "Great, what is it?" he asked mockingly.

Rome smirked evilly. "I have created a secret weapon for such singular purpose and stealthiness that you will be helpless to it's powers."

Berlin just raised an eyebrow as Rome raised the object. "Mustache." He burst into laughter, holding it in midair. "HAHAHAHA! You look so very stupid like some stupid hipster!"

"Uhhh." Berlin looked at him questionably, as if debating whether or not to call an insane asylum. "You do realize that it looks like you are the one with the mustache from where I stand, correct?"

Rome shrieked. "Look away! No! Close your eyes! Don't look at me!"

**Later...**

"Wah!" Rome wailed to his sister. "No fair! My plan totally back fired on me!"

"Aw, don't cry _Roma_!" Venice comforted. "Berlin doesn't care if you have a mustache or not. He's really a nice guy, trust me! He's really nice when it's to his advantage and he knows how to keep things clean and organized. Plus he's strong and pretty, more than anybody! And that's got to count for something in this day and age. Also, German sounds really funny!" She giggled. "And laughing is good for the heart."

Rome stopped his crying to look at her. "Isabella Giada, just once, can you say nice things about me like that?"

Venice's smile disappeared. She backed up. "Uh..." She squeaked.

A horrified look appeared on Rome's face. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" His voice was so loud, birds flew off the roof of the building they were in. He stormed out of the building.

"Where are you going, _fratello_?"

* * *

**Hey guys, been needing some new characters!**

**Budapest (Hungary's son)  
Vienna (Austria's daughter)  
Copenhagen (Denmark's son)  
Reykjavik (Iceland's son)  
Oslo (Norway's son)  
Stockholm (Sweden's son)  
Bern (Switzerland's daughter)  
Tallinn (Estonia's child)  
Riga (Latvia's sibling)  
Kiev (Ukraine's son)  
Minsk (Belarus' son)  
Bucharest (Romania's child)  
**

**Name:**

**Human Name:**

**Physical Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Flaws:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothes:**

**Phobias:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Notes:**

**Anyone else I haven't thought of is also accepted!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Berlin, look! I found a crab!" A fifteen year old brunette squealed, giggling as the crab crawled up her arm. "It's so cute!"

Berlin wrinkled his nose. "Venice, don't call that thing cute. We are going to be eating it." he scolded, but immediately regretted his words upon seeing Venice's heartbroken expression.

"W-what?" Her big, dark brown-amber eyes were wide with sadness.

Luckily for him, Tokyo saved him by walking over with an arm full of fruit. "Look, I found fresh fruit while exploring the island."

Venice's demeanor changed, and she smiled. "Wow! That's great, Tokyo! It looks delicious!" She laughed and began unbuttoning her jacket, leaving her in just a bra and shorts.

Red-faced, Berlin turned away, horrified. Tokyo looked uncomfortable. "Um... Venice-san..." She whispered, but the Italian girl paid no attention.

"Let's play a game of Marco Polo!" She ran into the water.

"Marco!" She called out, when the water reached her hips.

"Polo." Tokyo and Berlin answered, still looking awkwardly at each other.

"Marco!"

"Polo."

"It is nice to spend time like this once in a while." Tokyo said softly to Berlin. He nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is."

"Can I open my eyes yet?!" Venice shouted.

"Not yet." The two capitals on the shore called back in unison.

"I've always dreamed of wasting days away on a beautiful island, like this." Tokyo continued saying.

"It is almost perfect." Berlin nodded.

"Now... if only someone would just rescue us." Tokyo glanced at the large white flag, placed there by Venice, beside where Berlin had marked in the sand 'SOS'.

* * *

**Later that Night...**

"This is incredible!" London said.

"Awesome! We found the Axis capitals!" DC cheered in a hushed tone.

"Eh, why do they look so serious?" Moscow noted.

"Wait, what's so incredible?" Beijing asked.

"Ow, dude! You're on my foot!" DC squeaked.

"Ah, a mosquito just bit me!"

Tokyo placed a toasted marshmallow in between two crackers before taking a bite. She smiled slightly at the sweet taste. "I never thought a simple biscuit with a toasted marshmallow in between would taste so delicious."

Venice perked up. "The inside is so soft and sweet and the outside is still so crunchy! That's the best part!"

"Ja." Berlin agreed, eating his own s'mores.

Meanwhile, DC was seething. She looked away from the binoculars with a furious expression. "Hey wait!" She shrieked. "S'mores are supposed to have chocolate!" She looked as though this was a personal insult. "Let's teach 'em a lesson!"

Paris, London, Moscow, and Beijing appeared from behind her. "A lesson?"

"That's right!" She narrowed her eyes in the direction of the Axis powers. "We can have a campfire too!"

**Five Minutes Later...**

The five allied capitals sat, surrounding a fire, each holding a stick with a marshmallow in the fire.

London started chanting under her breath, "Bring on the fire, bring on the hell, set everything ablaze so that nothing remains." A creepy feeling filled the atmosphere, that was, for once, not caused by Moscow or Russia.

"Bring on the fire-" London began again. DC jerked back, eyes filled with absolute terror.

"I FEEL LIKE WE'RE SUMMONING THE DEVIL!"

* * *

**Hey guys, been needing some new characters!**

**Budapest (Hungary's son)  
Vienna (Austria's daughter)  
Copenhagen (Denmark's son)  
Reykjavik (Iceland's son)  
Oslo (Norway's son)  
Stockholm (Sweden's son)  
Bern (Switzerland's daughter)  
Tallinn (Estonia's child)  
Riga (Latvia's sibling)  
Kiev (Ukraine's son)  
Minsk (Belarus' son)  
Bucharest (Romania's child)  
**

**Name:**

**Human Name:**

**Physical Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Flaws:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothes:**

**Phobias:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Notes:**

**Anyone else I haven't thought of is also accepted!**


	17. Chapter 17

Paris opened the door, breaking out into a huge smile when he saw who was at his door.

"_Ciao fratello_!" Venice squealed. Paris smiled, hugging the girl.

"Ohonhon, you look so big now!" He cooed. "It was as if yesterday you were just a _petit_ _enfant_!" His eyes racked up her teenage body, which had developed quite a bit over the years. "Come inside!"

They sat in the living room, sipping French wine that Paris had poured.

Venice was blabbering on and on about her brother/cousin, Rome, and pasta. Finally, she changed the subjects. "Ah, _fratello_?"

"_Oui_, Venice?"

"Would you mind giving back my paintings? _Padre_ and I would really like them back." Venice gave him a puppy look.

Paris' smile disappeared. "Ohonhonhon, absolutely not! That was funny, Venice. Thinking to ask that!" The smile was back, completely disregarding the look of utter disappointment on his 'little sister's' face. "But how about I show you a really good book?" He suggested with a pervy look on his face.

"What kind of book?" Venice asked, eyes wide. "Is it romance? I love romance novels, though, Rome told me to make sure to tell him which books I read first. He said something about making sure they're appropriate. Whatever that means."

Paris giggled to himself, pulling out a book. "Yes, _petite soeur_, it definitely has _amour_ in it."

**Twenty minutes later**

"-and that is where babies come from." Paris finished.

Venice, oh so innocent, looked both horrified and confused. "But-but why..." She looked at loss.

**At Home**

"Ve~ _Roma_?" She asked her brother.

"Eh?" Rome yawned. "What is it, Venice?"

"Well, I was visiting Paris today and he was teaching me some stuff."

"Is that so?" Rome narrowed his eyes. "And what would that be?"

"Roma, what is- (this is censored for obvious reasons ;D)?" She asked innocently.

Rome fell out of the bed they shared, taking all the covers as well. Venice watched him with concern. "W-what?" He shrieked. "What was he telling you about?"

"I don't know." Venice looked scared. "S-something about _amour_..."

* * *

"I always love coming to your country, Tokyo!" D.C. grinned at her older friend. "It's always so pretty!"

Tokyo smiled slightly. "Thank you, Amelia-san. You know, that American colony in Japan has influenced our culture greatly. Our people enjoy western culture in general."

"Really?" D.C. looked excited. "Your scenery is beautiful though! I wish you could see this in Washington D.C."

"Yes. My favorite tree is very common here in Japan." Tokyo pointed upwards from where they laid in the grass. "Those are cherry blossoms. During the spring time, the buds open up to little, pink flowers."

"They're amazing." D.C. gushed. "When the wind passes over, it makes it look like it's raining pink."

"Hai." Tokyo nodded. "I rather enjoy them."

A light bulb went off in D.C.'s head.

The next time Tokyo visited D.C., the younger girl quickly blindfolded her.

"Um, Amelia, what are you doing?" The Japanese girl asked nervously, but she allowed DC to lead her around.

"Be patient! I promise it's worth it." D.C. squealed, hands on the girl's shoulders and steadying her down a certain path. "Okay, you can look now!"

Tokyo carefully pulled the blindfold off, blinking a couple times to take in her surroundings. They were in a park, standing on a path lined with benches. The entire area was filled to the brim with beautiful, healthy, blooming cherry blossom trees. Tokyo's eyes were wide as she took in this beautiful scenery.

"So do you like it?" D.C. asked nervously. "I had it done as soon as I got back from my last trip to Japan. I was hoping you'd just feel a bit more at home, since you always seem homesick whenever you visit."

"Hai." Tokyo nodded, a smile on her face. "It is beautiful. I love it."

D.C. broke into a large grin. "That's great! C'mon, I'll show you the trees near the White House..."


	18. Chapter 18

Yet another capital meeting.

"So, I think-" DC began, but was immediately cut off by London.

"DC, we know what you think." London scowled. "Some stupid plan about a super hero or a giant robot or something along the lines of that."

DC's face fell, and her mouth closed. She wasn't actually going to say that, but she felt disheartened at London's immediate shot down.

"Ooh!" An idea came to Venice. Her face brightened and she raised her hand eagerly.

"No, Venice, we can not solve all the world's problems with pasta!" Berlin barked. "I've heard enough about your poorly thought out ideas! Please raise your hand when you have an actual idea."

"But-" Venice tried. She actually had an idea, for once, not about pasta. She was promptly ignored.

"Hey Venice." DC said, sighing to her friend after the meeting. The Italian looked disheartened.

"No one takes me seriously." She sulked.

"I know what you mean." DC grumbled. "I open my mouth and I'm immediately shot down! I mean, I've had plenty of great ideas in the past! D-Day was planned by me, mostly! Not all my ideas have superheroes and invading Canada, since, admittadly, that hadn't been the BEST of ideas..."

Venice sniffled. "I know, right? I was the one who convinced my dad to switch to the Allies in World War II! And I helped defeat Turkey when I was a baby!"

"Wanna get some pizza?" DC finally offered. "There's a place down the street."

Venice nodded, smiling. "Si!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

**Later**

Neither had counted on the fancy Italian restaurant serving wine. And especially since neither were 'technically' of legal drinking age, they flashed their Capital ID and had the people scan it. Soon enough, they were in a private party room with several bottles of alcohol.

It took quite a bit for DC to get drunk, as well as Venice. So it was a surprise that they both had gotten this tipsy.

DC hiccupped. "Whyyyyyy don't theyyyy take us seriouslyyyyy?" She sobbed. "I'm not an idiot! I just hate those stuffy people! With all that war and bloodshed, you'd think a bit of laughter would be a good thing!"

"I always get picked on for being too optimistic." Venice grumbled. "Don't you think people should be more appreciative of optimism?"

"Of course. All those stupid 'the glass is half empty!' Capitals SUCK!" DC slammed her glass on the table.

"If that's not the worst of it!" Venice shouted. "Everyone expects me to be an awful tactician and a coward like mi padre! I might carry a white flag on me, but I only use it if my idea doesn't work! And usually, my ideas are great! BUT NO ONE LISTENS TO ME!" She wailed.

DC sympathetically rubbed her shoulder. "I literally was running late for one meeting and all I could grab for lunch was a McDonalds. After that, 'Fattie' somehow became my new legal name! Seriously! I had ONE CHEESEBURGER AND A COUPLE OF FRIES! I don't even like them that much! I may eat a lot but it's not like those monster sized hamburgers my dad consumes! And even for him, he's freaking strong! We need to keep up with our metabolism, dude!"

Venice groaned. "I say we do something about this!"She drunkenly stood up, wobbling slightly.

"What do you have in mind?" DC shook her head in an attempt to clear her drunkenly-hazed mind.

"We do exactly what they want us to." Venice said firmly.

A slow smile grew on DC's face. She raised her wine glass. "You're right; your ideas ARE good."

Venice smiled back, for the first time that night. She raised her own glass, clinking the two cups together. "Cheers to us, then."

"Cheers." DC repeated.

**The Next Day**

Berlin was running a little late. He had searched every inch of the hotel, called seven times, left five voicemails, texted twenty-three times, and even cooked a bowl of pasta in hopes that Venice would magically appear out of nowhere and devour the plate of carbohydrates.

Not that he would admit it to anyone, but he was concerned for the Italian girl. She had disappeared after the meeting yesterday, and had made no attempt to contact him. When Berlin was searching her hotel room, he found that she had apparently not returned last night.

Eventually, he had to go to the meeting. He figured that Venice would show up eventually, if not, he'd ask the other nations to help find her.

He walked down the hall to find the capitals gathered outside the door. Several of them looked confused or terrified.

"What are you all doing just standing there?!" He barked, startling the other teens. Several jumped. Berlin made his way to the door. He put one hand on the doorknob before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

The German boy looked around and saw Tokyo. She looked... Scared? What got her so spooked?

"Berlin-san, I would highly recommend you do not enter that room." She warned.

Berlin now was getting impatient. What was their problem? He wondered. Honestly, am I the only one who knows how to get things done around here?

"I'm sure whatever has you all acting so strangely I will be able to deal with." Berlin scowled, turning back to the door.

"Don't!" A British accent shouted. London shoved Berlin out of the way. "Are you mad, man!" She shrieked.

London too? He thought. "What is going on here?!"

Paris shuddered. "I-I never thought... That they'd actually..." He whimpered.

"Who?" Berlin pressed with a look of great annoyance. "What are you talking about?"

Ottawa stepped forward. "After the meeting yesterday, I went to return some notes to DC, but she was nowhere to be found." He began.

"DC is missing as well? I have not seen Venice either, but what do they have to do with anything?"

A shiver ran through Ottawa's back. "I was the first one here. So I opened the door and- and..." He whimpered.

"And what?!" Berlin snapped. "What has got you all so riped up?! You know what, I will check this out on my own!"

Ignoring the screams of "NO!" "DON'T DO IT!" as well as "WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!", Berlin opened the door.

They were right.

He shouldn't have opened the door.

There sat Venice, shuffling through her notes. Notes! She actually remembered to bring her papers with her! She didn't have any pasta with her, for once, either! She was dressed in a professional pencil skirt and white button-up.

DC was quietly going through the powerpoint on the main screen, which actually looked incredibly well done instead of being filled with pictures of Batman and David Tennant with Harry Potter or Doctor Who references. She was wearing...

"HOLY FUCK!" Berlin slammed the door shut. He turned to the other capitals, who were nodding sympathetically. "She-she's wearing a-a-a DRESS!"

"Don't say that word!" Ottawa hissed. "She might hear you."

"I blame Paris." London declared. "He keeps pestering her about those 'tacky military clothing'!" She mimicked his voice.

"Well I blame the stupid potato bastard!" Rome glared. "What have you done to make mi sorella so twisted in the head?!"

"I haven't done anything!" Berlin scowled. "Clearly, this is some magic. London..."

"I haven't done ANYTHING! I haven't BEEN able to do anything since this damn Russian keeps interrupting me!"

Shouting matches began. It got to a point where several capitals were trying to strangle each other.

None of them heard or saw the door open. "HEY!"

Everyone stopped as they heard the Italian accent. Venice scowled at them, a look that was foreign on her face. "If you _children_ are done arguing, I believe you are all already late and it's rude to make DC wait, as she is first scheduled to present her speech."

She felt eyes on her. Venice turned slightly and saw Berlin openly gaping at her. She gave a short, curt nod at them before thrning around and swiftly retreating back into the meeting room, where DC stood calmly.

DC began her long speech, voice cool and professional as she occasionally gestured to her powerpoint. The capitals sat there, horrified and absolutely terrified for their lives. Were they even in the right dimension? Venice didn't shout "PASTA!" Or demand that instead of the boring meeting they all go out for food and maybe the opera house. DC didn't interrupt anyone when it was their turn to go. The atmosphere was terribly dreary. Even Madrid looked down. Moscow smiling at everyone certainly didn't help.

The meeting ended with the capitals practically running out of the room.

"Heh." DC broke character, grinning at Venice. "We won't be hearing anything for about a month."

She laughed. "Ve~ I'm glad this worked out so well."

Needless to say, nobody interrupted them anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ahh!" Tokyo looked away, horrified. "Venice! Put some clothes on at once! You're dishonoring the ghosts of your ancestors!"

Venice yawned in her reclined chair. She had her hair tied up in a pony tail and was wearing a bikini. "But it's so hot, plus I'm Italian, and all the guys love it." She smiled flirtatiously at a group of guys about a yard away. "Why don't you strip too?"

Tokyo's face reddened. "I would never show some strange, hormonal group of males my skin!" She shrieked. "I still don't even understand your need to wear only a bra and boxers- that aren't even yours!- to bed with other people!" Harumi finally sighed. "Okay, I give up! Berlin, you have to say something to her, please!" She practically begged.

Berlin peeked out from the wall behind them. "Hmm?" He asked. "Oh, hello Tokyo." He greeted.

Tokyo averted her eyes from the muscular, shirtless teen. Venice, who apparently had no such qualms, peeked at her friend from above her sunglasses, smiling. "Ve~ Hello Berlin!" She exclaimed, as if they were greeting each other casually, and not basically naked.

_Nudity in western culture will take some getting used_ to...

**Later**

"Count off!" Berlin barked at the smiling Italian and solemn Japanese girls.

"_Uno_!" Venice shouted, hiding her giggles.

"_Ni_!" Tokyo continued.

"Good. It's time to start our training. We will start with the things that every soldier knows!"

Venice straightened up, saluting the taller boy. "Yes, sir!" She exclaimed.

Tokyo looked hopelessly at loss. "Wait- what was that?" She looked around wildly, confused.

"And when your commander approaches?" Berlin asked.

"We salute him! But then I'll listen to music and sing, eat, then go to bed like an Italian!" Venice kept her left hand up in a salute, smiling proudly.

"I only want you to salute!" Berlin shouted.

Tokyo weakly raised her hand. "Excuse me, but your strange western ways are confusing."

Berlin sighed. "Alright, well, just don't do anything Venice or her father says, and you should be fine."

"You'll be okay!" Venice exclaimed, smiling, patting her friend on the back.

Tokyo just whimpered. "Please, do not touch me..."

* * *

"Hey Kon." DC skipped over to her former enemy. "What's your real name?" She asked curiously.

Konigsburg laughed. "Well, I have the badass name of Kristoff."

DC stifled her laughter. "Er, and what's Berlin's name?"

Konigsburg looked at her questionably. "Hans, why?"

DC giggled. Her giggles slowly evolved into full blown out laughter, leaving the white haired boy totally confused.

"What's so funny?" Konigsburg furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hahahaha! Hans- and Kristoff! HAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny about our names?" He whined.

"C'mere." She calmed down (not by much) and grabbed his arm, dragging him to her living room. She placed a DVD in and turned the TV on.

**End of Movie**

"Oh..." Konigsburg scowled at DC's teasing. If he hears her laugh about his and Berlin's names one more time, he would not be held accountable for his actions.

* * *

**Hey guys, been needing some new characters!**

**Budapest (Hungary's son)  
Vienna (Austria's daughter)  
Copenhagen (Denmark's son)  
Reykjavik (Iceland's son)  
Oslo (Norway's son)  
Bern (Switzerland's daughter)  
Tallinn (Estonia's child)  
Riga (Latvia's sibling)  
Kiev (Ukraine's son)  
Minsk (Belarus' son)  
Bucharest (Romania's child)  
**

**Name:**

**Human Name:**

**Physical Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Flaws:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothes:**

**Phobias:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Notes:**

**Anyone else I haven't thought of is also accepted!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay guys, this chapter is going to be VERY heavy. So if you are easily triggered by reading about self-harm and/or eating disorder, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS! I DO NOT CONDONE NOR PROMOTE THESE ACTIONS! IF YOU ARE SUFFERING FROM DEPRESSION OR AN EATING DISORDER OR ANYTHING OF THE SORTS, I GREATLY ENCOURAGE YOU TO SEEK HELP.**

**THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

* * *

Amelia looked at her reflection, an unhappy frown upon her face. _I guess London was right_, she thought, _I have been putting on some weight... _She poked her stomach, grimacing.

_"Fat ass, if it's not burgers, it's ice cream!"_

_"No wonder you're as pudgy as you are with that strict candy-only diet of yours!"_

_"One-third of your population is obese. Should be saying a lot, if you weren't so daft."_

D.C. flinched at the memories. Did her dad have to deal with all this? She wondered. Probably not, Amelia figured. Her dad was a super powered Nation, with the strength of ten men and the body of an athlete. Yet, somehow, fate would make it so that Amelia would forever be stuck in this awkward teenage phase in between fat rectangle and curves.

Amelia sighed. _Okay, all I have to do is lay off the sweets. Shouldn't be too difficult... right?_

* * *

"Hey D.C., dude, what does my little sidekick want for dinner?" America grinned at his daughter.

D.C.'s heart felt heavy as she came out of the bathroom. She had just checked her weight, and found it still incredibly unsatisfactory, despite refusing any McDonalds or fast food for the past month. Maybe... Skipping one meal couldn't hurt? Ignoring her rumbling stomach, D.C. sent a fake grin at her dad. "Nah, I went to the mall earlier and I had a huge lunch! I'll probably grab a snack later tonight!"

Alfred's eyebrows rose. "Alright, if you're sure..."

"Yep! I had like seven slices of pizza!" D.C. lied to her father smoothly.

America laughed, ruffling her hair. "Okay, lemme know if you want something!"

"Will do, Dad." D.C. flashed another fake smile before retreating to her bedroom and locking the door. Her smile disappeared as she stared in the mirror angrily.

* * *

"Hello Amelia." London greeted her. "Would you like to come out for lunch with us? Paris and Ottawa are meeting us there."

D.C. wanted so badly to say yes. All she had had that morning had been an apple and a glass of milk. She was so hungry... No, she was the hero. She had more self-control than this. The signature "American smile" appeared on her face. "Nah, it's cool Kathy! I'm actually having lunch with Konigsberg and Copenhagen, see ya' around!" Amelia walked off. London's eyebrows rose in surprise. She shrugged, thinking nothing of it. She spends most of her time with us, London thought. Must want some time with her other friends.

D.C. didn't understand. It had been four months. She ran everyday for an hour. She ate an apple for breakfast, crackers and water for dinner, and often times skipped lunch. The thought of hamburgers or milkshakes or sweets sickened her at this point. Yet the constant jabs at her weight continued. She had lost thirty pounds at this point.

D.C. stared at her full-length mirror as she returned home after the meeting. It seems that that was the only thing she's been doing recently. _I guess those thirty pounds don't really show_, she thought dully.

She thought of London. Her slender cousin was really pretty. The seventeen year old had gained the curves and lost the awkward teenage look. Plus, she must be beautiful. After all, she was the only girl who D.C. had ever seen Paris look at like that.

She then thought of Venice. The beautiful, brown-haired Italian had the bikini-perfect body, with wide hips and c-cup breasts. No wonder Berlin turned that shade of red whenever Venice wore something that showed a bit more skin than her uniform. Even Tokyo, D.C. thought. The Japanese girl with a cute, petite face and thin body, despite the fact that she hid behind her kimono all the time.

An image of Vilnius popped up in her mind. Despite having not seen the girl in a little while, she could still picture the thirteen year old quite well. The Lithuanian girl often got bullied for being TOO skinny. Warsaw, one of Vilnius' friends, was tall and slim. She was like a freaking stick, with an ideal body. Even Helsinki, who was a girl physically younger than she, was beautiful. The shy, Finnish pre-teen was already more developed than D.C. was.

Then there's Madrid. The beautiful Spaniard was definitely her father's daughter, with the perfect body and beautiful face. Not to mention the countless number of other capitals that were beautiful and probably had never been called fat in their lives.

A tear slipped past D.C.'s eye. She quickly wiped it away, before slamming her hand into the mirror. There was a loud CRACK! As the mirror's glass shattered.

There was the sound of thundering steps. America threw the door open, looking around anxiously. His eyes rested on the broke pieces of glass and Amelia's bleeding hand.

"What happened?" He demanded, carefully walking towards her.

D.C. blinked a couple times, coming into reality. "Uh- I- I was tossing around my baseball and it hit the mirror... I was trying to pick up the pieces..."

America sighed, but spotted Amelia's baseball a couple feet away and bought the lie. "You should know better to pick up broken glass." He chided lightly. "C'mere." He led her to the bathroom, cleaning the blood off of her palms.

The stinging didn't bother her. She blankly watched her father bandage her hand. Alfred went downstairs to get the pan and hand broom.

D.C. scrambled to the pile of glass shards, and picked up a sharp piece. Her eyes bore into the mirror piece, staring at her electric blue eyes. As she heard Alfred climb up the steps again, she quickly stuffed the glass shard under the pillow.

"Pathetic excuse for a capital..." She murmured to herself later, when Alfred had gone out on a business trip. She clutched the shard of glass in her hand dragging it along her arm and causing little beads of blood to appear.

* * *

"Hey, Konigsberg." London approached the white haired teen after lunch. "Do you know where Amelia went?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would I know?"

London blinked. "Didn't you and Copenhagen go out to lunch with her?"

The white haired teen looked just as confused as her. "Uh, no. I thought you did. She told me she was going out for lunch with you guys."

London felt her stomach churn. She swallowed. She had a bad feeling about this...

"I don't understand why she would lie." London expressed to Paris, Ottawa, and, for some reason, Moscow, later that day.

"We should go check up on her." Ottawa suggested, feeling nervous for his little sister.

The other nodded in agreement, all concerned for their youngest.

* * *

"Amelia! Open up! I swear to God I will knock this door down!" London pounded the on the door angrily. "I know you're in there!"

"Stand aside." Moscow said simply. London had just enough time to move away as Moscow kicked the door open, right of it's hinges.

The group of capitals ran up the steps opening her bedroom door to find it empty. Paris moved to the door leading to the bathroom, and knocked. "Mon ami, are you in there?" He asked softly.

"Go away!" There was a muffled shout from inside.

"No can do." Ottawa scowled, looking around the room. "Let us in, please."

"No. Fuck off!" she snapped.

The broken mirror caught London's attention. "Amelia, what happened here?"

"I said go away!" She shouted.

"We'll go snooping through your room." Moscow threatened.

"Get out!" Amelia screeched.

"Then come here."

"I-I can't-"

"Why not?"

"J-just... can someone grab me a sweater?" Ottawa looked around and opened the closet. He picked out a gray sweater and handed it to London.

"I have it." She said. The door opened a crack. London was about to keep her word and hand her the sweater, but Moscow yanked the already open door wider.

"Oh dear God..." London choked, as she took in her cousin's appearance. "What the hell happened?" She demanded, grabbing her shoulder.

"Let go of me!" D.C. snapped, pulling away and grabbing the sweater. Paris snatched it out of her hands, grabbing her wrist to inspect the cuts.

"Oh, _mon dieu_..." Paris murmured. "What have you done, Amelia?"

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" D.C. angrily spat.

Ottawa looked away, shaking badly. His little sister...

D.C. was dressed in her pajamas, shorts and a tank top, as opposed to the attire they usually saw her in, which was a military outfit and over sized clothing. But with the thin clothing, they could clearly see the bones sticking out of her skin, and the clear lack of muscle.

"You- are you kidding me?" London spoke up, angry. "You call this nothing?! Why would you even- oh dear lord." She wanted to cry.

"This is what you guys wanted, right?" D.C. mumbled. "Stop eating so much, Amelia. You're gonna die of diabetes, D.C. Did you gain weight, again?" She mimicked their voices.

"D.C., you are being ridiculous." Moscow glared at her. "Your country's greatest problem is having too much food, have you ever thought about it like that?" he demanded.

D.C. looked away, bitter. "I have. I remember the time when being overweight was attractive." She muttered. "Now, if you're not skinny, you're ugly."

The four of them visibly flinched. There was a silence, with D.C.'s angry, electric blue eyes staring them down. Ottawa broke the frozen atmosphere, launching himself at the thin girl and enveloping her in a hug. "I'm so, so sorry, Amelia!" He felt like crying. "You are not fat, for maple's sake! You of all people should know that!"

The others quickly joined in, hugging their youngest tightly. She squirmed. "Ah! What are you guys doing? Let go of me!" She complained, thrashing slightly, but to no avail.

"If anyone else calls you overweight, tell me, da?." Moscow smiled creepily. "I will make them... _one with me_." The others shivered, though felt comfort in knowing that that was Moscow's way of showing affection._  
_

"Amelia, love, you aren't fat. I didn't realize our teasing hurt you..." London trailed off, looking upset.

_"Oui,_ excuse my rudeness, _s'il vous plait_." Paris nodded, kissing her forehead fondly.

"Thanks, guys." D.C. mumbled, face buried in Ottawa's chest. He ruffled her hair.

"C'mon, kiddo, let's get you cleaned up." He said, looking around for the first aid kit.

"I love you guys, you know?" D.C. **said** softly, looking slightly embarrassed about admitting it. Paris gave her an amused look and wrapped her wrist up with gauze.

"Mon ami, of course you do." He said, with a bit of arrogance.

London snorted slightly. Moscow and Ottawa both rolled their eyes, but D.C. smiled. Then she said:

"So... who wants to explain the door to my dad?"

* * *

**Once again guys, I do NOT, absolutely NOT, promote these actions! Again, if you are suffering from an eating disorder or any sort of mental illness of the sorts, I encourage you to seek professional help. Thanks for sticking with me :D**

**Hey guys, been needing some new characters!**

**Budapest (Hungary's son)  
Vienna (Austria's daughter)  
Copenhagen (Denmark's son)  
Reykjavik (Iceland's son)  
Oslo (Norway's son)  
Bern (Switzerland's daughter)  
Tallinn (Estonia's child)  
Riga (Latvia's sibling)  
Kiev (Ukraine's son)  
Minsk (Belarus' son)  
Bucharest (Romania's child)  
**

**Name:**

**Human Name:**

**Physical Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Flaws:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothes:**

**Phobias:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Notes:**

**Anyone else I haven't thought of is also accepted!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys just wanted to say thanks again for the last chapter. It's definitely darker than what I usually write and I really appreciate you guys sticking with me. It was a difficult one to write, but one that I definitely found interesting. Thanks again and enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

**July 1st**

"Hey guys it's my-" Ottawa began, but the door suddenly slammed open. His little sister beamed, blonde hair bouncing at her shoulders.

"IT'S ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY!" She cheered. "Fifteen more days! Dad said we can celebrate on the fourth though so we can have fireworks!" She drew a pile of envelopes out of nowhere and began passing them around. "And everyone is invited!"

"-birthday..." Ottawa mumbled to himself, sighing.

She looked up at Paris, smiling. "Here ya' go, bro!" She stuck the invite out, grinning widely.

Paris smiled weakly back and took the invitation with trembling fingers. "Uh, you said fireworks, correct?"

D.C. nodded eagerly. "Yep! I think Dad just wants more people at his party, to be honest."

"But, mon ami, shouldn't you celebrate on your actual birthday?" Paris tried feebly. "I mean, not many of us actually know our birthday. You should consider yourself lucky..."

D.C.'s eyes suddenly turned downcast. "So... You mean, you don't wanna come?" She asked softly.

Paris wanted to groan. Damn Amelia and her adorableness. '_I swear to God_,' he thought, 'i_f she wasn't my sister nor so much younger, the things I would make her do to pay me back..._'

"I'll come..." He promised.

The electric blue eyes lit up. "Yes!" She cheered, skipping off.

Paris weakly collapsed into a chair. He shouldn't have made a promise he couldn't keep... Maybe it'll be fine? He hasn't had an episode in many years, so maybe he'll be okay. Either way, he couldn't break a promise to D.C. That would break her heart.

'_Mon dieu, that girl looks up to me too much. She will be the death of me._' He thought sulkily.

* * *

On the day of D.C.'s party, he showed up with his father. Immediately, France slipped off to go flirt with certain people (i.e. England).

He draped an arm around Amelia's shoulders. "Mon dieu, my petit Amelia is all grown up." He sighed.

D.C. smiled back. "I'm gonna be like this for a long time, Paris. Don't you worry." She laughed. A certain girl caught his eye, causing his smile to widen, if possible, even more.

"I see London has finally gotten over herself." He said.

D.C. beamed. "Yep! It's the first party of mine she's ever agreed to come to without hiding behind the wall where she thinks I can't see her!"

Paris snorted softly in laughter, ruffling her hair. "Of course."

"I do **not** do that!" London snapped, approaching the two.

"Haha! Sure, Kathy! I'll be right back, I've gotta get all my presents!" And with that, D.C. practically skipped off.

As it got dark, Paris found that this knot in his stomach continued to grow. It was almost as if his body was anticipating something bad happening... but his mind would override his instincts to flee the scene.

"C'mon dudes!" D.C. pumped a fist in the air, a large grin somehow widening. "Fireworks time!"

A loud _Boom!_ made several of them jump. All except for America and D.C., who both high-fived each other and whooped, before running out into the field in the backyard. England breathed a sigh of exasperation before following them, along with the others.**  
**

All except for London. She halted half step, eyes locking onto the pale-faced French boy. His eyes seemed glazed over, as if he weren't in reality. Then, suddenly, his back straightened, and he looked around wildly. Paris looked panicked, eyes filled with ear. London approached him cautiously.

"Paris...?" She asked calmly, but voice filled with wariness.

The blonde haired teen locked eyes with her, and he jolted back, eyes dark. Another boom from fireworks shouted overhead, and Paris jumped, panic on his face. London reached out carefully. "William, what's wrong?" she demanded gently.

"They-they took me..." he muttered, shaking his head wildly.

"William." London repeated.

"I've fallen- oh God, we've fallen." He sounded hysterical.

Something in London's head clicked. The fall of Paris during World War II had hit the boy pretty hard. After all, Paris was known for being a pacifist, and disliked bloody and brutal conflicts, despite the amount of arguments he and London often had. Just how many Treaties of Paris had there been?

"It's okay, William." London said gently, voice soft as she brought the taller boy into a hug. The blue eyed teen was apparently shaking. He seemed delusional and hysterical.

"My-my city..." He whimpered. London's heart broke. In the centuries she had known her rival, she had rarely ever seen him at such a weak point. He didn't seem to understand the difference between whatever was going on in his head and reality.

_He has PTSD_, the realization hit London like a truck. Those fireworks; they had triggered something in Paris' memory. Many capitals had some sort of 'trigger'. London herself, D.C. as well, both still flinched whenever they came close to out of control fires. The Great Fire of London and the burning of the White House had not been a walk in the park. However, London had never seen something as strong as this.

Paris was a relatively peaceful country. He was very lucky. Aside from a few skirmishes, his capital had remained fairly stable. There had never been much tragedy in Paris. So when something did happen, it apparently affected the French boy fairly negatively.

Fireworks continued going off outside, and London briefly considered leaving Paris here to run out to the others and get help, but quickly realized that there was no way she would abandon Paris right now. That might be the worst possible decision. And dragging him outside wouldn't help at all.

She laid the shaking capital down on the couch, scrambling or her back pocket. She tore out her iphone and a pair of headphones, wincing as another, particularly loud, fire cracker went off. "Here, Paris, put these in." She handed him the ear plugs. He looked confused and lost. Realizing that Paris (in the state of mind he was currently in) had never seen headphones.

Sighing, London stuck the headphones in his ears and pumped up the volume a bit. Paris looked bewildered, but that fearful look had passed, which London was grateful for. She tightly squeezed his hand comfortingly as he flinched and curled into a ball.

When the fireworks finally stopped, London cautiously pulled the ear buds out. Paris blinked a couple times, hugging his knees to his chest. London wrapped him in a hug, and the two sat there for what felt like hours. Paris breathed in and out carefully, controlling his heartbeat and trying to slow it.

"Are you okay?" she murmured.

"O-oui. I think so." He muttered back, still looking shaken.

"Are you sure?"

"Oui."

"Good." She smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! _Londres_ why must you wound me so?" He grumbled, rubbing his head.

"For scaring the shit out of me and endangering yourself! You knew there were going to be fireworks you **bloody idiot**!" London ranted, throwing her arms up in the air.

"You try saying no to that Amelia!"

"I've tried. It doesn't work." London replied, voice filled with annoyance.

"See?" A smirk grew on Paris' face. "Aww, is _petit_ Katherine concerned for moi?"

London's face flushed. She seethed slightly. "You bloody imbecile! I am older than you! And I am **not** worried! Since you had a freaking panic attack or episode and are apparently perfectly fine, you can go tell your father without me!" She snapped.

"Papa will be too... busy." A smug snicker escaped Paris' lips. London looked disgusted.

"Too much information, William."

Paris laughed, and smiled. He hugged the shorter girl, much to her surprise. "_Merci, Londres_."

"... you're welcome, you bloody frog."


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow guys, that was a long break... oops. Just, school is shit... and I'm taking all honors... NO I AM NOT FALLING ASLEEP WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! Just... um, enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Previously: **"Just because America has McDonalds does NOT mean that it's all we eat!"

"Then perhaps you will join me for lunch, da?" Moscow mentally congratulated himself for being so smooth.

DC looked surprised. She seemed to forget instantly about her anger. "W-what? Really?" Her big blue eyes were wide.

"Of course. The Cold War is over." He said smoothly, surprising himself with his words. Girls were so confusing. First, she was happy to see him. Then, she was annoyed, then was laughing, then was calling him an ass, and now the blonde looked ready to start jumping for joy.

A true smile grew on her face. Not her huge grin, but an actual smile that showed happiness. "I would love to."

_**If you have no idea what is going on here, please check out Chapter 14.**_

* * *

"_Bonjour_, Moscow." The brown haired Russian boy turned around to see Paris, smiling mischievously.

"What is it, Paris?" He asked, clearly not in the mood.

"Just thought you'd wanna know. I did you a favor." Paris replied, smile not wavering.

Moscow narrowed his eyes. "And what would that be?"

"Well, I asked D.C. if she wanted to have lunch with you." Paris gave his signature laugh. "She said yes, by the way. You're supposed to meet her at that Russian restaurant down the street."

Moscow's mouth fell open. He quickly composed himself, glad that the scarf he constantly insisted to wear was covering his face. He'd prefer that this particular capital wouldn't see the interesting shade of pink that his cheeks had turned. "Why would I care? In fact, why would you care?" He asked, trying to keep his voice as mocking and nonchalant as possible.

Paris smirked. "_Mon ami_, I am the capital of _l'amour_! I think I know when I see young love blooming."

Moscow wanted to glare at the shorter boy, but at the same time, he wanted to hug him. It was a strange feeling. He sighed heavily. "Fine, I will meet D.C. at this restaurant."

* * *

"Paris!" The fourteen year old blonde beamed as she saw her cousin. Paris smiled at her.

"Ah, _bonjour district fédéral de Columbia._"

D.C. made a face. "Dude, what have I told you about the full name? Even if it is in French and it sounds really pretty..." She muttered the last part.

Paris laughed. "Well, _petit_ Amelia, I can go back to calling you Philadelphia."

D.C. looked absolutely mortified at the prospect of being called the name she was back in her Revolutionary days. "Um, never mind." She muttered. "What's up?"

"Well, I came to deliver you a message. Moscow would like to meet you at a restaurant for a lunch."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why couldn't he have told me this himself?"

"He had to take a call." Paris lied smoothly. "But as the Cold War is over and, politically, Russia and America are doing quite well, he said something about wanting to have a friendly lunch."

"Oh, really?" D.C. smiled, pleasantly surprised. "I mean, we just went for lunch about a week ago, but that was really just talking politics and international relations and such." Oh, Paris knew, alright. He, London, and Ottawa had spied on that lunch too, just like they were about to be doing today. But D.C. didn't have to know that.

"_Oui_." Paris smirked to himself. "He will meet you down the street soon."

"I'm surprised." D.C. laughed. "Guess the big guy finally broke down. For the past few decades we've been having this sort of 'I'm not apologizing first'."

"I am sure that is it." Paris turned around, laughing to himself. This was perfect, he decided. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Their meal had gone pretty well. Moscow smiled slightly, to himself, of course, as he listened to D.C.'s rambling about something.

He loved the way she laughed at his little, sarcastic comments. The way her pretty blue eyes seemed to sparkle more than that stupid vampire from D.C.'s country in the sunlight. She way her golden locks shimmered when the sun's rays hit them.

The way she didn't seem to notice the way the waiter's jaw had fallen open when D.C. had ordered pretty much half the menu.

Moscow still hadn't a single clue how he had managed this. How had Paris done it? Apparently just told her that Moscow wanted to ask her out but hadn't the balls to do it herself?

'_Maybe it's an American thing_.' He thought, shrugging mentally.

"-And that's how I kicked that dude's ass!" D.C. finished her loud ramble about some random thing with a bunch of hand gestures. She beamed broadly and finished her food.

"Perhaps you would like to go to the park?" Moscow suggested, finishing his own meal.

D.C. smiled yet again. "Sure! Sounds awesome dude!" she pulled out her wallet to pay for the meal, only to Moscow to shoo her arms away.

"_Nyet_. I am paying." He said firmly, a smile on his face. D.C. just rolled her eyes.

"Dude, I can pay." she snickered.

"_Nyet_." Moscow repeated, placing a couple tens on the bill. D.C. glanced at the bills and sighed.

"I know you're a foreigner, Dmitri, but I mean really..."

"What?" The Russian boy looked confused.

"See, a lot of waiters don't make much. So it's a custom that you're supposed to tip them 10-15% based on service. Maybe 20% if it's really good service." D.C. pulled out a five. "That should do it."

"You Americans are so strange." Moscow shook his head.

D.C. shrugged. "It's just a thing you're supposed to do. If you forget, that's pretty embarrassing. Even if you are a foreigner."

Moscow and D.C. headed to the park down the street. Ottawa grabbed both London and Paris by the back of their shirt collars and dragged them down, narrowly missing D.C.'s gaze. "You need to be more careful." Ottawa grumbled from beneath the bushes. "If we're going to spy on her, we need to be careful!"

The other two mumbled some apology before carefully peeking up to watch D.C. skip down the path, innocent smile on her face as she tugged on Moscow's arm, pointing to the ice cream cart. He smiled slightly and nodded, allowing himself to be dragged by the hyper girl. She hand fished around her pocket for the money. By the time she got the exact change out, Moscow was already holding a chocolate ice cream cone in front of her. She blinked.

"Dammit, Dmitri!" She whined. "I told you I was gonna pay for it."

"Well, I wanted some too." Moscow replied pleasantly, taking his own vanilla treat.

D.C. huffed, a cute pout on her features. Nonetheless, she took her dessert and they took their seat on a park bench.

Awkwardly, Moscow placed his hand on hers. D.C. blinked again, a bit startled. She nearly jumped. _Eh, why is he holding my hand?_ She wondered, then shrugged. _Must be a European thing. Whatever._

Moscow's heart beat thumped more rapidly. D.C. hadn't pushed his hand away. That was a good sign, right?

Paris sighed, smiling happily. It was so adorable, D.C.'s complete obliviousness. He pitied Moscow, truly. London looked around, nervously. She felt uncomfortable being here. Sure, she and D.C. had been on good terms for a while now, so it shouldn't be that weird, but spying on the girl she had raised on her date felt a bit odd.

"Gabriel, put your hockey stick away." London usually peaceful capital was burning a hole through Moscow's head. If a look could kill, Moscow would be beyond six feet under.

D.C.'s head was slightly tilted to the right, obliviously eating her ice cream as her legs swung underneath her, since, even if she pressed herself to the back of the bench, her feet couldn't touch the ground. Moscow, in his own way, appeared to be positively beaming. Several children at the park hugged their mothers in terror at the creepy aura Moscow seemed to be giving off, but D.C. didn't seem to notice. If she did, she made no indication she did.

_This date is going well_. Moscow thought, hopefully.

Ottawa glowered. London rolled her eyes, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Good God, Ottawa. This is a good thing. When was the last time you saw them get along this well? Every meeting those two are at each other's throats 24/7."

Paris grinned, "The hate sex will be wonderful."

A horrified expression passed across Ottawa's face. London looked disgusted. "Paris!" They both shouted.

"My God, what is wrong with you?" London shrieked.

"That stupid Russian better not mess with my little sister's innocence." Ottawa seethed. "Just let them be innocent. You're all about that cute _l'amour_, aren't you?"

Paris laughed. "Ohonhonhon, I was just teasing you. They're getting along so well, now, after all."

However, when they looked back up, D.C. wore a very annoyed face. "Look, dude, all I'm saying is, you didn't **have** to do that to Vil."

Moscow frowned. "I got her back, da?"

"No, not da!" D.C. poorly mimicked his accent. "You should have given her back!"

"I do not understand why you are yelling at me. One, because it was my father who handles all this stuff. Moscow is nowhere near all that. Second, it was nearly a century ago. Thirdly, it was Poland who kidnapped Vilnius, not me! So clearly, that American education isn't doing very well."

_Uh oh_... London, Paris, and Ottawa looked at each other. This wasn't going to end well. It was probably best to evacuate the area.

D.C.'s face flushed an angry pink (Which, in all honesty, looked more cute than it did angry). "Yes, I'm well aware that it was Poland! However, you're forgetting I was there too! It was you who told us you were keeping Vilnius!"

Moscow now looked annoyed. "My father kept his promise to Lithuania, he got back his capital. And you weren't even involved in that!" He narrowed his eyes. "It was Britain and France who kept telling us to, as you say, cut the crap."

"Vilnius is my friend! You're forgetting she and Lith came to stay with us after that whole war! She was really upset!" D.C. childishly stomped her foot.

"You are the one who is ruining this date by bringing up the past." Moscow snapped, clenching his fist.

D.C. halted. "Wait, what?" All anger dissipated, immediately replaced with confusion and disbelief. "You thought this was a date?"

Moscow looked back at her, equally confused. "You didn't?"

"What are you talking about?" D.C. demanded. "You said you wanted to have lunch to just talk, right?"

"But Paris told me..." It suddenly clicked. Moscow's eyes narrowed. D.C. didn't seem to get it.

"What are you talking about?" She complained. "What is going on here? What gives you the impression that this was a date? I mean, why would I be going out on a date with a stupid commie?" She looked completely confused.

Moscow rubbed his temples. "Amelia, hush, I am trying to think."

"I will not _hush_ until you tell me what the hell is going- mmph!" Moscow seemed to have finally had enough of D.C.'s talking, and shut her up.

By placing his lips on hers.

Her lips were soft, and hesitant. D.C.'s eyes were wide, unsure of what to do. Moscow wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. D.C. closed her eyes, feeling her hand snake up the back of his neck and tangle with his messy brown hair.

After about a minute, Moscow pulled away, watching D.C.'s mouth open and close a couple times, trying to find something to say.

"You should be quiet." He told her. D.C. just nodded numbly, still contemplating on whether or not that had seriously just happened.

"Paris told me he had asked you on a date for me." He continued, as if he had not just taken D.C.'s first kiss.

D.C. swallowed, and found her voice again. "He told me we were just going to lunch, so we could be friends again like before the whole Soviet Russia thing." She muttered, cheeks looking uncannily like a tomato (As Spain or Madrid would say).

"Hm." Moscow mused. D.C.'s eyes scanned the area, and saw a particular bush move.

"Did you see that?" She muttered. Moscow gave the smallest nod.

Paris looked behind him, panicked, while whisper-shouting, "Time to run!" But Ottawa and London had disappeared. His eyes widened and his jaw fell open. Where did they...? He picked up a note, reading **Have fun with an angry Russian and American.**

Paris slowly turned around to see a very angry D.C. and a smiling Moscow, still sitting on the bench, but looking directly at him. He squeaked, running off.

Moscow stood up first, holding a hand out to the smaller girl. "Time for a chase, da?"

D.C. smirked, taking his hand and drawing the handgun from her pocket. "Da." She replied.

* * *

**Hey guys, been needing some new characters!**

**Budapest (Hungary's son)  
Vienna (Austria's daughter)  
Copenhagen (Denmark's son)  
Reykjavik (Iceland's son)  
Oslo (Norway's son)  
Bern (Switzerland's daughter)  
Tallinn (Estonia's child)  
Riga (Latvia's sibling)  
Kiev (Ukraine's son)  
Minsk (Belarus' son)  
Bucharest (Romania's child)  
**

**Name:**

**Human Name:**

**Physical Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Flaws:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothes:**

**Phobias:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Notes:**

**Anyone else I haven't thought of is also accepted!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Sorry I'm late, dudes!" D.C. burst into the meeting room, looking around sheepishly.

London facepalmed. "Honestly, Amelia, you should be more punctual!" She snapped.

D.C. just flashed a grin at her.

"And you're not even dressed appropriately!" London exclaimed, scolding. D.C. looked at her blankly.

"Dude, it's casual Friday."

"What the bloody hell is _Casual Friday_?!"_  
_

D.C. laughed. "Dude, Europe must be so stuffy." She smirked. "You especially, Kathy!"

London bristled. "I am not_ stuffy_!"

"D.C., London, if you are done releasing sexual tensions." Paris sniffed, annoyed. "We have a meeting to get to."

"Wow, for once, Paris has a point!" London muttered.

"Sorry, dude. Messing with London is too much fun."

"_Oui_, I know. I've been around a lot longer than you have, Amelia." Paris smirked slightly. The smirk slowly went away as he continued. "Anyway, we understand the task given to us by our parents, correct?"

D.C.'s playful smile disappeared. London took a deep breath. Ottawa bit his lip nervously. Beijing looked away. Even Moscow's childish face dimmed slightly.

"We have to wait for them, before we start." D.C. said, voice uncharacteristically dark. The others nodded.

The Allied capitals sat in silence. The door opened to reveal America, England, France, Russia, and China. They all looked blank-faced, even America. D.C. stood up, running to her father and tightly hugging him. America sighed in relief, kneeling down to hug her back.

The doors opened again, to reveal Axis Powers and their capitals. D.C. stood up, pulling away from her father and taking her seat back with the others. She couldn't help but notice Italy and Romano standing as far apart as possible, both of them refusing to look at each other in the eye. Germany's face was grim, and he hand a hand on Berlin's shoulder.

Venice was biting her lip anxiously, fingers unconsciously playing with the seams of her black dress. Rome was limping slightly, an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. Must have been when the Allies had seized Rome...

Konigsberg looked upset, scowling deeply as he stood beside his father. Tokyo looked up and met D.C.'s eyes. The two girls looked at each other for a split second, before simultaneously averting their gazes. Tokyo gently helped Japan sit down, who was limping and sporting a shattered knee cap and wore bandages around his stomach. America turned a blind eye.

Slowly, the other nations and capitals began trickling in. Several were broken down and exhausted, but many wore wary smiles. D.C. launched herself at Copenhagen, smiling with relief as she realized her old friend wasn't too badly hurt. The rest of the Nordics followed. Finland looked to be the most beat up. Helsinki, the tiny girl she was, was doing her best to help support her father. Finland had one arm around Helsinki's shoulder and another arm around Denmark's, having refused to accept help from Sweden.

She couldn't help but notice the lack of a ring on Finland's left hand.

Following Sweden and Stockholm were the rest of the neutral European nations. Switzerland and Liechtenstein both seemed alright. Spain looked a little guilty as he looked at the Italy brothers, but otherwise kept to himself. Ireland and Dublin quickly made their way in as well, the latter greeting London with concern and Ottawa with happiness.

England began the 'meeting'. What would they call it, exactly? Negotiations? There was no negotiation, as far as D.C. could see. The Axis Powers lost, and were now facing the consequences. They were in no position to be making demands. Personally, Amelia thought it was amazing that the Allies had refused to go along with the whole 'conquering' thing they did back in the day.

"...Germany will be split and shared by America, England, and France, and then the other part to the Soviet Union." England continued.

Germany looked horrified. He clenched his fists, furious.

"To divide it, we will be constructing a wall." London continued. She glanced at Berlin for a second. A cold look passed over her face, but was gone in the blink of an eye. "It will run through Berlin."

The Axis nations gaped at her. Germany stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "There isn't a need to-" He began, furiously.

"Yes, well, there wasn't a need to attack innocent citizens." London cut him off, voice harsh, but not realizing the effect her words had. D.C. and America both looked away, faces filled with grief and shame.

Germany sat back down, helpless. Berlin's face steeled itself, emotionless. He felt Venice tug on his jacket sleeve, but he roughly pulled away. He didn't see the heartbroken expression on her face.

"We were unable to come to a verdict about Prussia." England coughed. "So we handed the decision to our capitals."

All eyes were on them now. More specifically, D.C. She felt herself tense; why were they all looking at her? She looked at her allies, and suddenly saw what everyone else saw. No one saw Ottawa. Paris was still feeling the after effects of the fall of France. London still had some internal bleeding issues, or something like that. Beijing had done pretty much nothing. And Moscow... well, he was never one people would look to to make a rational decision.

The nine year old girl stood up, eyes sadly locked onto Prussia and Konigsberg, face filled with regret. "We, the allied nations and capitals, have come to the conclusion that the Free State of Prussia has become too... militaristic."

Her stomach churned as she watched the confused albino look at his son nervously. Konigsberg kept his eyes on her, face blank but curious. She couldn't help but remember about two hundred years ago, being trained by that same teen at Valley Forge. "We attempted to abolish the Kingdom of Prussia and turn it into the Free State of Prussia, but as we saw, that did not work as we had planned. We could find no other solution. And thus, we have come to this.. unfortunate, conclusion..." D.C. closed her eyes briefly. "I, the District of Columbia, hereby dissolve the Free State of Prussia and strip it of its nationhood."

There was a ringing silence. Everyone looked at Prussia and Konigsberg.

Prussia gasped, looking at her in fury. "What have you done?!" He shouted, looking at his hands. He began to fade into a translucent like state.

"Amelia!" Konigsberg shouted, terrified for his father. That snapped everyone out of their horror-strickened trances.

"What were you thinking?!" Madrid was shouting, horrified. Paris didn't answer her. His face looked haunted.

"You can't-!" Venice cried out.

Cries of outrage and protest spoke up, mostly from the Europeans, who had suffered the brunt of the war. They had seen enough destruction for a lifetime.

Germany stood up quickly, "I give my brother, Prussia, half of my land to become East Germany!" He exclaimed, coming up with the first thing that popped in his head.

"Can he do that...?" London looked at her little cousin, confused.

D.C. looked at the nation and capital, no longer fading. "I suppose so." She replied, not knowing whether to feel annoyed that the albino had somehow managed to elude the punishment or feel glad that she wouldn't be witnessing the dissolution of a nation. just as she thought this, however, her eyes flickered down to the paper in her hands. Her stomach flipped.

"Due to the split taking place in Berlin." D.C. continued, trying to steel her nerves. "Allied officials are going to be moving your capital, Germany. Berlin is being tripped of his title as capital."

Yet another shocked silence. Berlin looked grim; as if he had known it was coming. He began turning translucent.

"NO!" Venice shrieked, reaching out to grab her friend. Her hand went right through him. Berlin looked at her, face calm.

"I'm sorry, Venice." He said quietly, slowly fading away.

Berlin looked at his father, who wore a pained expression on his face. "Berlin..." He muttered, before his son disappared.

There was a heavy silence, before shouts of outrage began. Several capitals and nations rounded on D.C. Germany shook with rage. "Take it back! Take it back!" He howled.

"Leave her alone!" Paris snapped, weakly standing up.

"Berlin isn't dead, for God's sake." She grumbled. "Not unless his city dies. But he's being split in half. I guess you could say his spirit is in two, if you believe that mumbo jumbo."

"How do we get him back?" Italy spoke up. Everyone jumped, having forgotten that the usually happy Italian was there.

"Well, he would have to become a capital again... But that won't be happening. Not for a while, anyway." Beijing glared.

"Why haven't I faded yet?" Konigsberg demanded. D.C. looking at him with pity, as if she was contemplating what flowers would look nice on his grave.

Though, knowing Amelia, she could have been.

She coughed, trying to hide the emotion in her voice. "The... The Soviet Union claimed Konigsberg and the land that used to be the Free State of Prussia as their territory." She slid him a document. "You are now the city of Kalingrad."

"What?!" Konigsberg shrieked (but he denied that it sounded like a girl).

"The former Free State of Prussia and East Germany are now territory of the Soviet Union." America reiterated. "So basically, you-" he pointed at Germany. "-may have saved your brother's life, but you've condemned him to living with Russia."

In that moment, Prussia honestly considered giving the land back to Germany.

D.C. sat down, relieved that her part was finally over. She curled into a ball in her seat as London stroked her hair comfortingly. Who's idea was it to make the nine year old dissolve a nation, split a capital, and strip a former capital of its title?

"To continue," England said, face grim. "All annexes made by the Axis powers are to be undone."

As soon as the words left his mouth, there were several sighs of relief throughout the room. The annexed nations felt sudden freedom; as if the weight tied to their ankles had been lifted.

France smiled as he finally felt all control come back to him. Denmark and Norway breathed simultaneous sighs. Korea and China relaxed, glad to feel themselves again as the rest of the Asian nations smiled at them, most of whom felt the same thing they did.

Poland cheered, smiling brightly. He thanked America and turned to face Lithuania. He frowned as he saw the expression on his friend's face. "What's, like, wrong, Liet?"

"Annexes made by the Axis Powers." He replied quietly, face pale. "Mister Russia was not part of the Axis."

There was a chilling silence. Estonia gripped Latvia's hand protectively, avoiding Russia's smiling gaze. America's face looked pained. Vilnius looked at her fellow capital, eyes wide. D.C. looked down, fists clenched.

London cleared her throat. "We have no power over demands about the Soviet Union," She said carefully, eyes flickering to Moscow. "as they are apart of the Allied Forces."

D.C.'s fingers tightened around the table, nearly cracking the food. The nine year old's face was pale as she surveyed the room. A few people looked upset. Some looked neutral. Some just looked tired, having had enough of this already.

The meeting droned on and on. England called for a break, and everyone quickly dispersed. Outside the meeting room, D.C.'s back hit the wall. She closed her eyes and wrapped her jacket around her tighter. D.C. felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Ottawa standing above her, smiling weakly. "C'mon, Amelia. It's all over now, thank God."

D.C. laughed to herself slightly, taking his hand and pulling herself up. "Yeah. You guys kicked ass! Who'd have thought my little brother could be such a bad ass?"

Ottawa ducked his head, embarrassed. "Watch your language, Amelia! And I'm older than you..." He muttered, face slowly growing pink.

D.C. hugged her brother, laughing still. Her eyes fell on the remaining Axis powers. Venice's eyes were red and she was sniffing. Konigsberg was rubbing her back comfortingly, but you could see the grief in his eyes. Tokyo stood by her father, face never betraying any emotion. Germany's face was pale, as he watched Prussia and Konigsberg- no, Kaliningrad- leave with Russia.

"Things get better... right?" D.C. asked, looking up at her brother. Ottawa ruffled her hair.

"Of course. Things change, after all. We've been alive long enough to know that." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I know you're worried about Tokyo and Japan. They'll be fine. It'll all work out in the end. So quit worrying about it, eh?"

"Dude," D.C.'s eyes sparkled merrily. "It's pronounced _about_, not _aboot_, you dork!" She laughed._  
_

Ottawa sighed with exasperation. Some things never change.

* * *

**Hey guys, been needing some new characters!**

**Budapest (Hungary's son)  
Vienna (Austria's daughter)  
Copenhagen (Denmark's son)  
Reykjavik (Iceland's son)  
Oslo (Norway's son)  
Bern (Switzerland's daughter)  
Tallinn (Estonia's child)  
Riga (Latvia's sibling)  
Kiev (Ukraine's son)  
Minsk (Belarus' son)  
Bucharest (Romania's child)  
**

**Name:**

**Human Name:**

**Physical Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Flaws:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothes:**

**Phobias:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Notes:**

**Anyone else I haven't thought of is also accepted!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hope I got all the historical facts last chapter. It took a lot of research XD**

**Enjoy this fun little chapter!**

* * *

It was about a year after the end of the bloodiest war of mankind. America was working out some final little kinks in his and Japan's relations. As a result, D.C. had to come along.

It was amazing, she thought, that just a few decades ago, she begged her father to let her come along her those trips to Japan. Now, she dreaded the idea of having to face her former friend.

Those bombs had been too far, D.C. thought. No one deserves that. Not even Moscow. Her face twisted into one of pain as she thought of her ex-friend now enemy.

"Amelia." Her father looked at her. "We're here."

"Hi, Tokyo." D.C. murmured, blue eyes scanning the room and and the Japanese capital were being forced to wait in.

She looked at D.C. with calm regard. "Hello, D.C.-san."

The blonde tried not to look disheartened at the change of end name. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Oni-chan is doing well also." She says quietly.

D.C. tries for a weak smile. "Yeah. Good to hear. My dad's injuries have mostly healed now. But ya know... It's gonna be hard for most of us to heal. It'll take some time. Though, I think it's like a new start. Like a new beginning, if you will!" Her smile was bright. Tokyo always found it strange that even in dark times, D.C. somehow managed to find someway to light up the mood.

Tokyo nodded. "I know what you mean. I have been considering cutting my hai

D.C. cocked her head to the right slightly, like a puzzled puppy. "Cut your hair?"

"Hai. In Japanese culture, the cutting of hair used to represent being banished from their home or forgotten. Now, it means to forget the past and begin anew."

D.C. nodded in understanding, comprehension dawning. "Well, then come on then." She said, standing up and holding an arm out to her.

Tokyo looked at her, confused. D.C. smiled. "You said you wanted to cut your hair, right? Well, personally, I think my hair is getting a little long as well."

A small, thin smile grew on Tokyo's face. She took D.C.'s outstretched arm and stood up.

* * *

"OW!"

"SON OF A-"

"FUCK!"

"HILLBILLY!"

"YANKEE!"

"REDNECK!"

The capitals watched the pair of cousins angrily wrestling each other on the ground. D.C., being a small seven year old, was clearly losing. She was being pinned down by the stronger boy with a smirk on his face.

"Should we stop them?" Moscow asked, concerned.

"It's her first Civil War." Paris cooed softly, adjusting the camera carefully. He ducked underneath the cloth and snapped a picture of D.C. and Richmond attempting to strangle one another. Paris smiled, excited to add the photograph (it had taken hours for him to set up the camera) to his scrapbook.

"GET BACK HERE, DICK!" D.C. didn't even bother to brush the dust and dirt off her dress before chasing after her fleeing cousin.

"IT'S RICHARD!"

London scowled. "Not even a hundred years yet and she's somehow managed to get herself into a bloody civil war. We told her it wouldn't work!"

"Nonsense." Paris chided. "They will be fine."

**A Few Years Later**

"DUDES! The heroes totally obviously won!" D.C. grinned at them madly. "And you all doubted me!"

London smacked her forehead with exasperation, but D.C. ignored her, as usual. "So, what happened to your cousin?"

D.C. shrugged, clueless. "I dunno. Daddy said he took care of it, or something like that..."

Moscow, Paris, Ottawa, and London exchanged wide-eyed looks, before turning their attention back to the celebrating American. "Woo hoo! And just in time for our one hundredth birthday!"

London bristled. "You're older than that, D.C.!" She shouted. D.C. smirked at her, sticking her tongue out and blowing a raspberry. Apparently not caring that the others were there as well, London stuck her tongue out right back at her cousin.

Paris grabbed her shoulder, scolding her. "You're centuries old and you're fighting with your barely one hundred year old cousin!" London's jaw dropped, feeling quite like a child.

"You bloody wanker! She is older than a century!"


	25. Chapter 25

'YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

"YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"STUPID SNAIL EATER!"

"AT LEAST WE CAN COOK!"

The two rivaling nations shouted abuse at each other, attempting to behead the other with their sword.

"I hope you both kill each other." Beijing sighed, feeling a headache coming on already.

"Have at thee!" London shouted, face flushed with anger as she swung her sword again. Paris blocked it, a smug smirk on his face. "Stop interfering with my bloody life!" She shrieked. "I'm sick of you and your father and we will not tolerate this anymore! Why don't you stick to things you're good at like ruining your bloody cities with pollution and surrendering!? Or drunk driving!" She shoved the sword as they clashed again, backing up and panting heavily as she brushed the hair out of her face.

"Ha!" Paris scoffed. "Shows what you know! You are sober if you are drinking wine!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" London's initial anger seemed to dissipate into almost motherly fury. Truthfully, Paris couldn't tell which was worse. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN OF LEGAL AGE, WILLIAM!"

"I AM OLDER THAN YOU, _LONDRES_!" He said, triumphant. "You are a mere child compared to _moi_! Would you like to play hide and seek, or tag, _petit Londres_?" He asked mockingly, referring to the games they would play when they were younger.

London backed up, lowering her sword before glaring at the boy. He wanted to play that game? Fine. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" London smirked inwardly, plugging her ears. Their swords laid on the ground, completely forgotten. "LALALALALALALALALA!"

Paris turned around, refusing to face his cousin. "No! Not this again! I refuse to fall for this like when we were children! Don't pull this on me! Listen up, London, you are the black sheep of Europe!" His face lit up as he recalled the nickname he used often when they were younger.

London's smug face flickered as Paris began singing. "Black sheep of Europe! Black sheep of Europe!" No, she would not let her resolve crumble. Continue giving him the 'can't hear you' treatment... She told herself firmly.

D.C., who happened to walk by, looked towards her cousins. "Hm?"

"London's the black sheep of Europe!" Paris laughed, still singing mockingly. "And everyone know's it!"

"Hey I didn't know that!" D.C. laughed, appearing next to London. London's resolve broke as she turned to gape at D.C. and her inability to read the atmosphere.

"WHY WOULD A FROG LIKE YOU-" London began choking Paris, with D.C. giving her loud, signature laugh about a yard away and cheering London on.

Finally, Beijing turned to Moscow with mild concern. "Should we stop them?"

The brown haired boy smiled. "No! I say sit back and enjoy show!"

* * *

**I am still need OC's for:**

**Oslo**

**Reykjavik**

**Budapest**

**2!p London**

**2!p Paris**

**2!p Ottawa**

**2!p Tokyo**

**2!p Beijing**


	26. Chapter 26

Helsinki jumped, looking around wildly in surprise as the lights flickered it out. Vilnius smiled comfortingly across the table. "Relax, Alina, it'll be fine." She said.

Alina, unable to help herself, thought back to her many marathons of Supernatural. She shivered and flinched as lightning temporarily blinded her. "Y-yeah, sure!" She squeaked.

The Lithuanian girl didn't seem to notice the nervousness. Instead, she reached into a kitchen cabinet and pulled out a lighter, turning it on and lighting a red candle. "I'll be right back, Helsinki, I'm just gonna close the windows upstairs. I think Finland and Sweden will be back soon, anyways." She ruffled the younger girl's hair fondly before climbing up the steps.

Helsinki jolted out of her chair, eyes wide as she grasped desperately for the salt. She ran to the living room and unscrewed the cap to the salt bottle. Finally, Alina felt herself breathe a sigh of relief as she emptied the salt container.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Helsinki screamed loudly, jumping backwards and cowering on the couch. There was a loud clap of thunder. A couple seconds later, it was followed by a strike of lightning, which allowed her to see the person standing outside.

Finland and Sweden were both dripping wet from the rain, looking at her, confused. Finland bent down and used his finger to brush against the salt. He sighed in exasperation. "Again with the salt?"


End file.
